A New Life
by honour632
Summary: Freddie was walking down the street when he was attacked for absolutely no reason. However, one thing leads to another and he is dying in the street. That is until a creature he thought never existed came to his rescue. Can Freddie live as a mythical creature and have a normal life, dating and filing ICarly included? Some characters based from LVCEBREROS's story Pulse. r&r :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is a new story i am working on and i hope you enjoy it. I read LVCEBREROS's story called Pulse-season 1 and i was amazed and so, with permission, i am creating a story using the same characters and i am going to try and finish it. My other story Secret Date will be updated later today sometime. I am working on the chapter. Also, this happened after the Seddie arc. Try and imagine this happening. The story starts 5 and a half months after ILove You.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

The pain running through his stomach forced him to his knees, his screams held back as the three adults ran to his side. The smell of blood filled the air as the boy was laid on his back, the blood coming out of his stomach and staining his shirt alarmingly fast. The pain kept getting more and more intense and soon, the world started to blur.

"Stay with us kid." A man said, his voice sounding distant. He felt his eyes droop, but he forced his eyes to stay open, a woman sobbing next to him, lifting him up slightly and making him gasp in pain.

"This might hurt." A second man said and then he leant down to the boy's throat, his eyes glowing red.

_***************************Earlier that day******************************_

17 year old Freddie stood in front of his mirror having just done his teeth and hair. He was taking as long as he could before facing the mess that was his mother.

"Fredward, hurry up. I would like to see you before you before I leave." His mother yelled into his room and he groaned. He then looked at his appearance once more and sighed before walking out of his bathroom into his room. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with black jeans and black Chuck Taylors. As he was leaving his room, he grabbed his phone and wallet and put them in his pocket.

"There you are. Now I have to go to work so I'll call to check up on you when I get there." Marisa said.

"I'm 16 years old. I don't need to be constantly checked." Freddie groaned.

"Excuse me, but you are a young boy who is still growing and i- where are you going?" Marisa asked as Freddie walked out of the apartment.

"Away from you." Freddie called back, entering the Shay's apartment and closing the door, sighing in relief.

"Hey Freddillina." Sam said when she saw him, her sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hello Princess Puckett. Where's Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Shower. Hey, go get me some ham." Sam said. Sam was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with faded blue jeans with her purple converses. Her golden hair was down as it normally was and she was wearing a small amount of makeup.

"Never gonna happen." Freddie replied.

"I will throw this remote and it will be to a place that it hurts." Sam said and Freddie shrugged, going over to the kitchen and getting himself a bottle of water.

"Oh. When did you get here Freddie?" Carly asked Freddie when she came downstairs a minute later.

"About a minute ago. Why are you dressed all snazzy?" Freddie asked. Carly was wearing a frilly white sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans, a pair of silver flats on and her hair down with her fringe pinned back, her face all dolled up.

"Because she has a date with some guy named Brian. They're going out for breakfast in 10 minutes." Sam said as she walked into the kitchen and got herself the ham out of the fridge.

"Ten minutes? Oh no. I thought I had longer than that. How do I look? Oh no. I look terrible don't I?" Carly asked as someone knocked on the door.

"Carly, take a deep breath and then go and get the door. If it's Brian, say hello and then go. If it's my mum, close the door quickly and I'll run out the back." Freddie said.

"Why are you hiding from your mother?" Sam asked as Carly went and got the door.

"She keeps asking questions about how I'm feeling since my dad's accident and I don't really want to be near her right now. It's really uncomfortable." Freddie replied.

"How are you feeling about that?" Sam asked softly, but Freddie didn't have to answer because Sam understood by the look on his face.

"Hi Brian." Carly said and Sam and Freddie turned their heads to see a boy with brown hair wearing a black jacket, a dark green shirt, dark jeans and black Nike high top shoes.

"Have fun." Sam called out as Brian and Carly left and when the front door was closed, Freddie smiled at Sam and took the ham.

"I'll make you a sandwich so that you can enjoy the ham and cheese together." Freddie said, seeing the block of cheese on the bench in front of Sam who smiled and pushed it towards him.

"How long has it been since the accident?" Sam asked him as he got the bread, butter, lettuce, tomato and a butter knife and a cutting knife.

"5 months." Freddie replied as he started to make the sandwich.

"And they still haven't found your aunt?" Sam asked and Freddie shook his head.

"I still can't believe that she escaped the car. Especially considering the way it was and how much blood she lost." Freddie said.

"Have you got any more calls from her or those two guys that she told you about? You know, the ones she said saved her?" Sam asked.

"No, but I got another email from another family member. They still send me sympathy emails. I just want to forget all about it." Freddie said.

"Freddie, you saw it happen. They just want to make sure that you're okay." Sam said.

"I know, but I wish they would stop treating me like a glass doll. When anyone tries to talk about it, they choose their words carefully and don't bring up my missing aunt or that it was a car crash or anything. They just say something about 'a terrible accident' and I am kind of getting annoyed. But don't say that to Carly. She would only start crying again." Freddie said.

"Don't worry Benson. You're secrets safe with me." Sam said and Freddie smiled. After Freddie had witnessed a semi-truck slamming into his father's car which had his dad and his dad's sister in it, Sam, who had also seen it happen, was the first person to comfort him and she told him straight out that she had heard his aunt had somehow disappeared from the car right after the accident. Ever since then, the two had been getting closer and even though they still fought a lot, everyone could see that they were best friends.

"So what are you doing tonight Benson?" Sam asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing really." Freddie replied as he put the top piece of bread on the sandwich and then cut it in half, putting it on a plate and then giving it to Sam. Sam smiled and took it as he started to clean up.

"Well, why don't you and I go to the movies?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to, but I kind of just need some time alone. I mean, I've had a lot of people around me lately. But I promise tomorrow night." Freddie replied and Sam smiled.

"Okay. Well, until then, I have dibs on the TV." Sam said and Freddie chuckled as she took a bite of her sandwich. She then walked over to the couch and sat down. She then looked back at Freddie and saw a small smile on his face which made her smile. He hadn't smiled in a while, well, not really smiled anyway. It was always fake when he was trying to be polite but really wanted to be left alone. Sighing, Sam bit into her sandwich and then turned back to the TV. One day, the old Freddie would be fully back and Sam could tell that that day would be close.

For the rest of the day, after Carly had come home from her date with a sad look and with butter in her hair, Sam, Carly and Freddie sat on the couch and watched TV, none of them really wanting to do anything. Freddie was glad that Carly didn't ask him how he was which she usually did whenever she saw him. Either she knew it annoyed him or she could sense his good mood and didn't want to ruin it. Either way, he was thankful for her leaving him alone.

When 9pm came around, Freddie sighed and then groaned as he stood up.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll catch you guys later." Freddie said as he made his way to the door.

"Do you want some company?" Carly asked.

"Nah. I'll speak to you guys in the morning." Freddie replied. Sam and Carly nodded and watched as he left.

"Do you think he's really alright to be alone?" Carly asked.

"He needs some space. It's been 5 months since the car crash and he hasn't had one moment alone. His mum won't even leave him alone." Sam said and Carly sighed. She knew Sam was right. He needed space and that was that. But what if he needed just one person there with him? What if he really wasn't okay?

Several minutes later and down in the streets, Freddie was walking, barely paying attention to where he was going. The one thing he was trying not to think about kept coming to his mind and soon he had to stop and lean against a wall as the memory flooded his thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

_"__Do you really have to go so soon?" Freddie asked his aunt as he hugged her._

_"__Yes baby. But don't worry. We'll call you as soon as you get home." She said. Freddie nodded and then after a brief hug with his dad, Freddie stepped back and stood next to Sam who had gotten to know Freddie's aunt pretty well._

_"__Well, have a good trip." Freddie said as they got in the car._

_"__Will do kid. Don't worry. We'll be back to visit soon." His dad said and Freddie smiled. His dad and aunt then drove away and Sam and Freddie waved goodbye._

_"__Alright. Let's go and get smoothies or something." Sam said, turning around and beginning to walk away. Just as Freddie was about to turn around however, a semi-truck veered onto his dad's side of the road and slammed right into the front of his car with a great force. A loud scream filled the air and loud banging sounds filled the air. Freddie's world froze for a moment before he went to take off towards the car only to have Sam hold him back._

_"__Freddie, you'll only hurt yourself." Sam said._

_"__That's my family." Freddie yelled, turning to face her. Sam just looked out at him and he took one more look at the car before breaking down into tears. Sam wrapped her arms around him as he started to lose his balance, Spencer and Lewbert running outside, shocked at what they found._

_(End of Flashback)_

Freddie took a deep breath, willing the memory from his brain as another one filled his head.

_(Flashback)_

_Freddie was standing with Sam, Carly, Marisa and Spencer and he was still crying, everyone else as well, when an officer came up to them._

_"__Sir, are you sure that there was 2 people in the car?" The woman asked._

_"__Yes. I saw them both get in." Sam said._

_"__What kind of question is that?" Freddie asked, anger in his voice at the stupid question._

_"__If there was 2 bodies that means we have a missing body." The officer said and everyone stared at her in shock._

_"__What?" Marisa asked._

_"__Your aunt is missing." The officer said, staring directly at Freddie and he stared in shock. How could this be happening?_

_(End of Flashback)_

Taking a long, deep and shaky breath, Freddie managed to push the thoughts of that night out of his head and he stood up properly, beginning to walk again. He then started to think about the next ICarly that they had been planning. He soon forgot all about the accident and was focusing on whether or not they really should do Messin' With Lewbert, not sure if they should hold off until the week after.

After a good 20 minutes of walking, Freddie decided he wanted to go back, but that's when he had a weird feeling as if he was being watched. He didn't know where the feeling had come from, but it was starting to freak him out. He quickened his pace and was almost at the street of Bushwell Plaza when a creepy old man stopped him by grabbing his arm and slamming him into the wall.

"What the-." Freddie went to ask, but the man punched him in the face. The man took advantage of Freddie's shock and attacked him. The second Freddie started to fight back however, the man pulled out a knife and threw it at Freddie, hitting him straight in the stomach. The man smugly smiled and went to take Freddie's wallet when a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"How dare you mess with my nephew." A woman growled and one of the 2 men that was with her twisted the old man neck, snapping it. The man fell to the floor and the three adults stared at him until they heard the clattering of metal on the ground. The woman and 2 men looked towards Freddie to see him fall to his knees, his hand over his stomach which was badly bleeding. The three adults ran over to him as he fell to the ground and one of the men, the one that had snapped the neck, turned him onto his back, the blood quickly staining his shirt.

"C-Cassie?" Freddie asked when he looked up to see his aunt.

"Hey baby. You're going to be alright." Cassie said as tears ran down her face, but Freddie just made his hands into fists as pain radiated through his body.

"We have to get him back to the cabin." The neck snapper said.

"He won't make it there Pete. He'll die by the time we get there." Cassie replied.

"We can't turn him in the middle of the street. What if we get caught?" Pete asked.

"We don't have a choice. I can't lose Freddie too and his mother can't either." Cassie said, tears pouring now. The second man was staring at Freddie and, after a deep log breath and look at him, he leant forward and over the boy.

"This might hurt kid." He said and Freddie saw the man's eyes go bright red just as the world turned to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of A New Life. I hope you enjoy.**

All he could feel was pain. The most agonising pain ran through his stomach, centred near his hip. He knew in the back of his foggy mind why he felt this pain, but as he could barely think and his body wasn't responding to his demands, he couldn't do anything about it. As the pain go worse, the foggier his brain got and the more distant he felt with his body. Soon, he felt so disconnected that he imagined he was in the ICarly studio wearing the clothes he had been wearing the day he and Sam had almost broken up after the NERD camp thing.

"What am I doing here?" Freddie asked himself, not expecting an answer. But when one came, he was surprised.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of crazy." Came Sam's voice and he turned around to see Sam sitting on the hood of the car.

"Am I dreaming?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Sam replied. She was also wearing the same clothes she had been wearing that day and she was holding the blue remote.

"I wish I could stay in dream land. I wouldn't have to face what is out there." Freddie said and Sam smiled, sliding off the hood of the car and walking over to him.

"What fun would that be? There wouldn't be any adventure anywhere then and you wouldn't get to resolve any issues that you have. Like the one where you go back to life." Sam said.

"How do I know that this is a dream?" Freddie asked.

"Because once you close your eyes, you can go anywhere and have anyone with you." Sam replied. Freddie nodded and then he sighed when Sam ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"I need you to wake up. There is a demon waiting for you and you need to face it." Sam said softly.

"And what would this demon be called?" Freddie asked and Sam smiled. She then kissed him softly and then pulled away, walking over to the door and opening it, looking over her shoulder before walking out.

"It's called life." Sam replied and then she left. The second she was gone, the studio was gone and Freddie was surrounded by fog once again.

Freddie had no idea how long he was trapped in the fog, but he did know that after a few hours the fog disappeared and he was left in blackness. But in the blackness, Freddie could tell something was different, he just had no idea what it was. That was until the blackness faded.

When the darkness first started to fade, Freddie was confused. He could hear the flatter of butterfly wings from miles away and he could sense 3 people around him. As he was thinking about why this was happening, the darkness faded even more. Soon, he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, gasping at how clear everything was.

"Freddie." Came a soft voice and Freddie shot into a sitting position, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his stomach.

"Don't move so fast. Don't worry, the pain will stop soon." The soft voice said and Freddie opened his eyes to see Cassie, Pete and the second man who was massaging his jaw in the room.

"W-where am i?" Freddie asked when the pain had subsided.

"You're in a cabin in the woods where we live right now. We brought you here after you were stabbed." Pete replied. Freddie nodded and suddenly, he remembered the red eyes and he looked towards No Name.

"That's Danny. He saved your life." Cassie said.

"How?" Freddie asked, looking back up at her and she sighed.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to flip out." Cassie replied and Freddie nodded.

"I promise." He said and Cassie sighed.

"Freddie, you survived because you were turned into a vampire." Pete said and Freddie instantly looked confused.

"Wait. What? Are you guys serious?" Freddie asked and Cassie nodded. Freddie stared at her as if she was crazy for a few minutes before something clicked and he put his hand to his throat. Cassie gave him a sympathetic look and then wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't worry kid. We're still living creatures. We're not dead like the blood sucking fairies in that vampire movie you kids watch." Danny said through a slightly clenched jaw.

"Don't worry about him. He just injured his jaw earlier and still can't really talk. I'm Pete and this is Danny. You obviously already know Cassie." Pete said softly and Freddie nodded, still extremely confused. His throat had randomly started burning and he had no idea why. It made it hard to concentrate and mixed with the pain in his stomach, it was a surprise to him he was still standing.

"So, what kind of vampire are you….. we?" Freddie asked after a few seconds and Pete sighed.

"First of all, there is only one kind of vampire, just some are bad and some are evil. We don't have any special powers or anything, but we can hear better, see better, smell better and we are extremely strong. One important thing you need to know is that we can't just bite you and turn you. If we want to turn you into a vampire, we must force ourselves to do so by growing fangs that are filled with venom and inject it into you that way. But it is really painful which is why Danny's jaw hurts." Pete explained. Danny grunted and then dropped his hand.

"I think it's pretty much right now. I can hopefully still eat dinner." Danny said and Cassie rolled her eyes. She then looked to her nephew who had his eyebrows furrowed together in complete confusion.

"I-I don't….. I don't understand." Freddie said.

"Look, I know it seems freaky, but it's not. You still sleep, eat and do everything a human does, you're just going to be stronger and you can run faster. But only when in danger. You get stronger when angry, intimidated or when you're trying to protect someone. It's not really that different." Cassie said.

"Do you age?" Freddie asked.

"Yes. But once you reach a certain age and you want to stop, you can. You can also start again if you want, but it is pretty hard and it hurts a fair bit at first." Pete replied. Freddie nodded, but Cassie could tell he wasn't really taking anything in as he was in pain and shock. She looked up at Pete and he sighed, leaving the room. Freddie's eyes followed him and then they looked all around the room, taking in all of the detail he could. He took this time to really look at Cassie and Danny, taking in as much as he could about them.

Cassie was slightly shorter than Freddie and she had long red hair and light brown eyes. She was really quite beautiful, but she also looked worried and tired. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, a pair of black boots that ended just above the ankle. Freddie knew she was 26, but she looked younger then she really was.

Danny had dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He was sitting down right now, but Freddie guessed Danny was taller than him. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black and white converses. He looked buff and Freddie guessed that he was about 24.

When Pete walked back into the room, Danny walked over to Freddie and he and Cassie grabbed one of Freddie's arms each. He was confused for a second before something hit him and his mouth started watering. The sweetest scent filled the air and it made the burn in his throat even worse. He went to go attack Pete where the scent was coming from, but he was pulled back by Cassie and Danny.

"Calm down Freddie." Cassie said as he tried to break free. Freddie just stared at Pete with a half-crazed look as he tried to get closer to the smell.

"Freddie, stop fighting. If you calm down, you'll be able to get what you want. Just relax." Cassie said, but Freddie still tried to get free.

"Imagine what Sam would do if she saw you going crazy like this." Cassie said after a few seconds and Freddie suddenly froze, his face going blank.

"I think you hit a nerve." Danny said when Freddie pulled his arms away from them and walked out of the room, the smell not even having an effect anymore. Cassie sighed and went after Freddie, finding him sitting against the wall right outside of the front door.

"I saw my eyes on the way down the hall. They're red." Freddie mumbled when Cassie sat down next to and she sighed.

"Your eyes will go back to normal once you've tasted human blood. Believe me; it's not as gross as it sounds." Cassie said.

"And I see you changed my shirt too." Freddie said, pulling at the blue long sleeved shirt he was now wearing.

"I went by your apartment and picked it up for you. Don't worry. Your mum had no clue." Cassie said and Freddie weakly smiled. The two sat in silence for a minutes before Cassie turned back to her nephew.

"Why did you walk out when I mentioned Sam?" Cassie asked.

"Because. I realised that if I'm a vampire and if she finds out, she won't even want to be in the same room as me and that's not something I will ever be able to handle." Freddie replied and Cassie nodded in understanding.

"You still love her after everything you've been through." Cassie said softly and Freddie nodded.

"When the crash happened, Sam was the first one to comfort me. We almost got back together the next day, but I told her that until I'm completely over what happened and what I saw, I didn't want to date her in case it was for the wrong reasons. She was totally fine with it and she was really understanding since she'd seen it happen too. But now that I am apparently a vampire, when she finds out she'll freak and never speak to me again. I won't be able to handle losing her for good this time." Freddie said and Cassie nodded.

"Look, she might never have to find out. Vampires can keep aging and die at the age of 90 if they want. If you want to be with her forever, that might work." Cassie said.

"But what if I accidently hurt her? Or worse, kill her because I lost control? I would never be able to live with myself." Freddie said.

"Freddie, worrying about this so much when you haven't even had any blood isn't healthy. It'll just make you go crazy and that will be even worse. We will cross that bridge if it comes down to it and until then, don't worry too much about it okay?" Cassie asked and Freddie nodded. He then stood up just as his phone started ringing. He was a little surprised to see the it was still in his pocket, but he didn't have too much time to think when he saw the caller was Sam.

"Answer it. I'll be inside." Cassie said and Freddie smiled. He then answered it and put it to his ear.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Oh my god. I thought something terrible had happened to you. You never came back last night and I've been freaking out. Everyone has. Where are you?" Sam asked in a panicked voice.

"Sam, please calm down. I am safe and well. As to where I am, I'm not exactly sure. But I am safe. I'll be home hopefully tomorrow morning. I just need a little space right now." Freddie said and he could hear Sam's breathing return to normal.

"Okay. Well, call me again soon. And keep me posted. If you so much as get a scratch on you I will hunt you down and drag you back okay? Just be safe." Sam said and Freddie smiled softly.

"I will Sammy. Don't you worry about that. I have to go now, but I'll call you later. I promise." Freddie said.

"Okay. Bye." Sam said and the two then hung up. Freddie then took a deep breath and walked back inside, instantly smelling the sweet smell again. But keeping his self-control in check, he took a deep breath and slowly entered the room, staring at Pete.

Pete was also young, maybe 27, and he had dirty blond hair, stubble across his face and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black pants and black boots. He somehow pulled off his look amazingly and Freddie could tell that he had lots of secrets just by simply looking in his eyes for a moment.

"Do you have control over yourself now?" Pete asked.

"I-I think so." Freddie nodded and Pete looked to Danny and Cassie.

"We wait until tonight before we go. It'll give us time to get him prepared." Pete said and they nodded.

"Wait. Get me prepared for what?" Freddie asked.

"To go on your first hunting trip." Danny replied and Freddie gulped.

This was going to be interesting.

Freddie was surprised by how much he could see at night. It was like everything was lit up and he was constantly looking around him instead of focusing on the task at hand. He had to be reminded several times not to get to distracted on the details and Cassie was trying not to laugh at his expression of amazement.

"Okay. Now, a fact that is going to be important is this. We only go for the people who are doing the wrong thing. So if they want to murder someone, we go for them. But we do NOT kill them. We just drink enough so that they pass out. Don't worry; we'll be there to help in case you get carried away." Pete said and Freddie nodded. The four then walked down the street a little more before they heard a muffled scream and crying coming from further down the street. Moving quickly, the four reached the alleyway and the sweet smell of blood hit Freddie square in the face. Pete had given him some blood earlier to calm the burn, but now it was back and worse than before. It took all of his control to not attack the girl who was bleeding.

In the alleyway, there was 2 men holding down a young girl who was crying. Freddie watched as Cassie, Pete and Danny attacked the two men and the girl instantly screamed and ran away. Freddie then watched as Pete bit into the first man's neck and slowly, the man stopped fighting and slumped into him. Pete then pulled away and the man dropped the floor, his friend screaming into Danny's hand.

"Oh no, no. Don't scream. He's not dead, just passed out." Cassie said and the man's eyes widened in fear. Cassie then pulled Freddie over to him and smiled.

"He's all yours." Pete said and Freddie gave a worried look towards Cassie. She just nodded encouragingly and Freddie took a deep breath before stepping up to the man and slowly, biting into his neck. The man, who still had his mouth covered by Danny's hand, started trying to push Freddie away, but Freddie just grabbed his wrists and shoved him into the wall.

"Freddie, that's enough." Cassie said when the man started to lose consciousness. But Freddie didn't hear her as he was lost in the amazing taste of the blood. It tasted sweet, something that would never be able to be matched, and it was soothing the burning in Freddie's throat. Cross with the fact that it was the best thing Freddie had ever tasted, he couldn't get enough of it. When he was pulled away by the three adults however, a feral snarl sounded from him and he tried to break free.

"Calm down." Danny said forcefully and for a second, Freddie began to calm down. But suddenly, he started fighting again, his eyes locked on Danny.

"Stay out of my head." Freddie snarled and Pete, Cassie and Danny all looked shocked. When a vampire turned a human into another vampire, they became their master and in serious situations, they could control the vampires they basically created and get control. As Danny turned Freddie, he should have power, but Freddie seemed to have gotten around the power.

"Let me go." Freddie growled as he tried to yank his arms away from Cassie and Pete, but they only tightened their grips and pulled him back. The man that Freddie had drunk blood from was now slumped against the wall, his eyes closed and his skin pale. While Cassie and Pete were holding Freddie back, Danny checked the man's pulse and found it was weakly beating.

"We'll call an ambulance. Freddie, you need to calm down now." Danny said forcefully and Freddie growled. Pete and Cassie took advantage of his distraction and pushed him to his knees.

"Let….. me….. go." Freddie said a little calmer and Pete and Cassie slowly let him go, thinking Danny had gotten to him. However, as soon as he was free, Freddie leapt up and shoved Danny into the wall.

"Stay out of my head." Freddie snarled and he gasped. Danny was staring into Freddie's still red eyes and he looked almost feral. Danny somehow knew in that moment he had no control over Freddie at all and when Freddie released his hold on the man, Freddie spun around and slammed his fist into the dumpster, running as fast as he could out of the alleyway. Pete was instantly after him and Cassie went over to Danny.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked as she checked Danny over.

"I'm fine. Cassie, that kid must have a strong independent mind. He has his mind blocked or something. I can't get to him." Danny said and Cassie sighed.

"Pete had better find him. Before he does something stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I just had school and it just ended for 2 weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i do and that it isn't to jam packed.**

Freddie ran all the way back to the cabin before he noticed that he had been followed. He was about to go inside when he heard the snapping of a stick and he quickly spun around, his eyes red as he was ready to attack.

"Calm down Freddie. I don't want to hurt you." Pete said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Why did you follow me?" Freddie asked with a growl in his voice.

"To make sure that you're alright. I know it's hard, but you need to get control of yourself before someone sees you and you blow our secret." Pete said. Freddie glared at him for a few seconds before he slowly started to relax, soon only have a glare on his face, his eyes back to chocolate brown.

"What did Danny try to do to my head?" Freddie asked.

"As we explained earlier, the vampire that created another vampire is able to control their 'creation', or so to speak, in serious situations. Danny was trying to save you from killing that guy and I guess he succeeded, but you managed to stop him from getting to your head. How did you manage to break his command?" Pete asked.

"I've been friends with Sam for long enough to know how to keep people from getting to me. I guess I am still able to do it even with someone who's supposed to be able to control me." Freddie replied.

"Well, I'm impressed." Pete said and Freddie smirked, completely relaxing now.

"Pete, who is your creator?" Freddie asked and Pete shrugged.

"You don't know?" Freddie asked.

"No. The vampire that changed me left me in the forest after he got to me. I was found by another group of vampires who took me in and taught me everything I know." Pete replied and Freddie looked a little shocked.

"Do Danny and Cassie know?" Freddie asked after a few seconds and Pete shook his head. He then walked into the cabin and Freddie followed closely behind.

"Why haven't you told them?" Freddie asked.

"Because they never asked." Pete replied as he sat down on an armchair and Freddie softly sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Pete, why were you in a forest when you got changed?" Freddie asked after a few minutes of silence and Pete sighed, leaning forward in his chair.

"I was with my dad on a camping trip and we were hiking through the forest one day when I lost track of where my dad was and got lost. I happened to run into a wolf and I panicked and went to run, but of course it chased me and I ended up getting torn apart. I was close to dying when a vampire came up to me and I guess bit me. I blacked out right after that. When I woke up, it was night time and I was in too much pain to move so I laid there. It was dawn when a woman and a man found me and they were baffled I was still alive. They asked me what had happened and when I told them some guy had bitten me just as I blacked out, the guy picked me up and took me back to this mansion in the middle of nowhere. I found out what I was there and lived with about 12 other vampires for a couple years. When I turned 21, I moved away, but I visit them every few weeks. I was 23 when I found Danny and 3 weeks later I found Cassie. We found this cabin a couple months back and have lived here ever since." Pete said.

"Hang on. How old are you?" Freddie asked.

"I'm 24 in 3 months. I know. I look older than I really am. I have an old soul according to the people who took me in." Pete said. Freddie nodded and then something came to his head.

"What happened to your real family?" Freddie asked.

"They're still searching for me to this day. They live in Seattle and I keep tabs on them." Pete said and Freddie's heart dropped.

"Do I have to be apart from the ones I love forever now?" Freddie asked.

"No. That is just something I chose to do. I was too scared to face them and as much as I regret it, I can't take it back." Pete said, but he frowned when Freddie stood up with a small smile.

"You can change it all you want. You just have to find the right way to slip back into their lives. If there's one thing I've learnt, it's never too late to make a difference." Freddie said. Pete just stared at him for a few seconds before a small smile appeared and he leant back in his seat.

"Cassie has told Danny and I a lot about you, but she never mentioned that you had an old soul." Pete said and Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"An old soul?" Freddie asked.

"I believe it means something along the lines of your soul is one that was once someone else's. Like it was passed down to you from someone who was either brave, loyal, kind or all of the above." Pete replied.

"I doubt I'm brave, but I guess I am loyal and kind." Freddie said.

"Freddie, you are one of the bravest people I know. You want to go back to your mother and Sam and Carly right?" Pete asked and Freddie nodded.

"You're brave because no matter what happens to you, your first thought will always be to get back to them, no matter how hard and painful that endeavour might be." Pete said and Freddie looked down at the ground.

"Do you really think I could go back to them without hurting them?" Freddie asked.

"I am absolutely positive." Pete replied and Freddie showed a small smile.

_***************************The Next Morning************************_

"Where is he? He said he would be here an hour ago." Carly said as she paced the Shay living room. She, Spencer, Sam, Marisa, Gibby and T-Bo were waiting for Freddie to arrive from wherever he had been. It was currently 10am and they were all becoming restless waiting for him.

"He'll be here in a minute. He just sent me a text saying he is in the lobby." Sam said and everyone nodded. 2 minutes went by before the door opened and there stood Freddie, but he wasn't alone.

"Oh my god. Cassie." Marisa said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Cassie replied. Marisa then quickly pulled her and Freddie into tight hugs.

"Okay. You're crushing my lungs." Freddie said and Marisa let them go. Freddie then turned to the others and Carly almost tackled him to the ground.

"Don't ever run away again. We were so worried." Carly said when she pulled away.

"I just needed some space. I was walking and then I found Cassie. She has a huge story to tell." Freddie replied, hugging the others once he'd spoken. When he got to Sam, they stood awkwardly for a second before Sam pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He quickly hugged back and they stayed like that for a good minute before Sam pulled away and punched his arm hard making him flinch slightly.

"Don't ever do that again you nub." She said and Freddie laughed.

"I promise." Freddie laughed just as Danny and Pete walked in.

"Who are they?" Gibby asked and Freddie and Cassie smiled.

"Well, this is Daniel, or Danny, Wyatt and Peter, Pete, Barton. They are the two that saved Cassie. They saw the crash and so they dragged her out and saved her life." Freddie replied.

"It wasn't anything big. We just saw how bad of a condition she was in and we took her to a hospital. We didn't know her name which is probably why you couldn't find her." Danny replied.

"Well, thank you for saving her. You have no idea how much it means to me, us." Marisa said and Danny smiled, shaking her hand. Sam then turned to Pete and saw he was staring at her with curious eyes as if he was trying to figure out who she was.

"So, I am starving. Why don't we all go out to breakfast and talk about our adventures over the last few days?" Cassie asked and everyone nodded. As they were leaving the apartment, Sam and Freddie dawdled behind the others.

"So what have you been up to the past day and a half?" Sam asked as they walked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Freddie said in a joking manner and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You can tell me. We're best friends Freddie. We're supposed to tell each other everything." Sam said and she saw something flash across his face. It almost look like fear.

"I wish I could tell you. So much has happened in the past few days. I mean, I found Cassie and met Pete and Danny and I found out something about myself that I probably shouldn't have." Freddie said.

"Like what?" Sam asked and Freddie turned to her, the two stopping.

"I can't say, but I can tell you this. The world isn't as black and white as it seems." Freddie said and Sam had a strange feeling run through her. It seemed like he was trying to tell her something without saying what it was. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Freddie sighed and then smiled.

"Come on. Let's go and get breakfast. I'm starving." Freddie said and Sam smirked.

"That's my line." She replied and the two chuckled as they started walking again.

After breakfast, Sam saw Pete staring at her again and she turned to Freddie.

"Why is that Pete guy staring at me?" Sam asked and Freddie smiled slightly.

"He's trying to figure you out. That's just what he does. It's a little unnerving, but he'll soon find someone else to stare at." Freddie said and Sam nodded. Suddenly, Freddie's head begun to spin and he felt extremely light headed.

"Wow." Freddie said, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Carly asked, everyone turning to look at him.

"I just feel a little light headed. I think I just need some air. I'll be back in a minute." Freddie said, slowly standing up.

"Would you like some company?" Marisa asked.

"No. I'll be okay. I'll be back." Freddie said. He then walked out of the store, but when he got outside, a sharp pain in his stomach hit him and he sucked in a sharp breath. A moment later, the pain passed, but then it suddenly felt as if he was being pulled towards something. Letting the feeling fill him, he started walking where he was being pulled and soon, he was running towards it. When the pulling finally stopped, he found himself at a train station, the place completely abandoned.

Freddie started walking around the station trying to figure out why he was there, but after just a minute of being there, the smell of blood filled the air and Freddie's throat began to burn. Going towards the smell, Freddie slipped between two buildings and went around the back, jumping a fence and almost landing on a young girl who was laying on the ground. At closer inspection, Freddie saw that she had a stab wound and was still alive and awake, trying not to scream.

"Oh boy. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Freddie said as he quickly knelt down beside her and put his hand over the wound, making her gasp in pain.

"I-it h-hurts. I don't want to die." She sobbed and Freddie suddenly had an idea. Looking around him, he saw that he was in a really small and enclosed area and he looked back at the girl.

"You aren't going to die. Just close your eyes. You'll wake up soon." Freddie said.

"Why….. why should I trust you?" The girl asked, pain wracking her entire body.

"Because I'm your only hope." Freddie replied. The girl stared at him for a few seconds before she closed her eyes. Freddie then took a deep breath and leant down to her neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he bit into her neck. Her eyes snapped open, but Freddie put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He then forced his fangs to grow and pain instantly hit his jaw. He could feel the venom leaving his fangs and when he could no longer handle the pain, he pulled away and held his jaw, groaning in pain.

When some of the pain had subsided, he looked back at the girl and saw that her eyes were closed. He then pulled his phone out and called Pete.

"Where are you?" Pete asked when he answered.

"I'll explain later. Just meet me at the cabin." Freddie said, grunting in pain as more pain ran through his jaw.

"What did you do?" Pete asked in a strong voice and Freddie could hear the concern and anger.

"I'm hoping the right thing. Just meet me at the cabin and tell Sam too meet me at the fire escape tonight at 9pm. She'll know what you mean." Freddie said and then he hung up. He then put his phone away and then picked the girl up, turning and running as fast as he could to the cabin. He hoped he had done the right thing, but only time would tell.

_********************Several hours later******************_

Sam walked down the hallway of Bushwell Plaza towards the fire escape, a million questions running through her head. Freddie had disappeared earlier that day and he had turned his phone off after a mysterious phone call to Pete who had said Freddie wanted to meet Sam on the fire escape.

When Sam got there and stepped out onto it, she couldn't see Freddie so when he stepped out of the shadows behind the stairs, she was a little shocked.

"Where have you been all day? You disappear without a goodbye and then you call Pete and tell him to tell me to meet you here? What's going on Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I don't have long. I just need to tell you something. I was going to tell you this morning on the way to breakfast, but it would have taken too long." Freddie said.

"Wait, Is this about the world not being black and white? What are you trying to tell me?" Sam asked and Freddie looked her dead in the eye, grabbing her arms.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? Like ghosts and vampires and all that kind of stuff?" Freddie asked.

"Not really." Sam replied and Freddie leant closer.

"Then start. There are things out there that you can only dream of and ghosts and vampires are only the beginning." Freddie said.

"Freddie, you're making no sense. There are no such thing as vampires." Sam said, but the intense look in Freddie's eyes made her regret her words.

"You might believe that and I can't change your mind, but you have to promise me one thing. Don't trust anyone. Don't look the other way when something supposedly impossible happens and don't ignore you're instincts. They are the only thing that can keep you safe now." Freddie said and Sam nodded. Freddie then took a deep breath and Sam suddenly saw him flinch, clenching his jaw for a moment.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself safe. Don't go looking for trouble." Freddie said. He then pulled Sam into a tight hug hid his face in her hair. Sam hugged him back after a second and pulled him as close as she could to her, her arms around his waist and her face hidden against his chest.

After 3 minutes of holding each other close, Freddie pulled away, but only far enough so that he could see her face. He ran his fingers across her cheek and then into her hair, his hand sitting on the back of her head still tangled in her hair.

"I want you to know that, even if we're not ready yet, I still love you. I always have and always will." Freddie whispered and then he softly pressed his lips to hers. Sam kissed back and pushed her lips more onto his so that they were fully kissing, her hands sitting on his neck and both of their eyes fluttering closed. When they finally pulled away, Freddie kissed her forehead and then rested his forehead against it.

"I love you too. Always have, always will." Sam whispered and Freddie smiled softly. He then softly kissed her again and then pulled away from her, instantly missing the feeling of fire running through his body.

"I'll see you in the morning. And I won't run away this time. I swear." Freddie said and this time it was Sam's turn to smile. After a couple more minutes of standing there, the two went to the Shay door and Freddie kissed Sam's cheek before turning to leave.

"Aren't you going home?" Sam asked.

"Not just yet. Don't worry Sam. I won't run away. I have a very good reason to come back." Freddie said.

"And what's that?" Sam asked and Freddie smiled.

"You already know the answer." He replied before he turned and disappeared into the elevator. Sam just grinned and then went into the Shay apartment. She and Freddie still had a chance and that day couldn't come sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

When Freddie arrived at the cabin, he went straight over to the girl who was laying on the table he had once been laying on. She was still out cold and Cassie and Pete were sitting on the opposite side of the table to Freddie.

"How is she doing?" Freddie asked.

"She should wake up in a few minutes. She's stirred at a few times." Cassie replied and Freddie nodded.

"Why did you turn her like that? You didn't even know her." Pete said.

"And Danny didn't know me and look where I am." Freddie replied.

"That's not the point. We can't just be turning people left and right." Pete said.

"I did it because she was dying. I know you had a bad start to this side of the line, but remember what you said. If anyone is in the streets and are dying, we have every right to change them. We're saving a life and that's that." Freddie said.

"Boys, stop the insane argument and get back to the task at hand. There is a girl who is going to wake up any second a vampire and she will probably act crazy. Use your efforts to help her get used to this life." Cassie said. Freddie glared at Pete for a second longer before he turned back to the girl with a sigh. Pete just went and leant against the wall, crossing his arms and watching the three.

It was 2 minutes later when the girl started to wake up and the second her eyes opened, she was terrified.

"Hey. Calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down." Freddie said calmly and the girl slowly started to calm down.

"Now, what's your name?" Freddie asked as he helped her slowly sit up.

"Millicent Penelope Thompson. Everyone calls me Millie." Millie replied and Freddie nodded.

"Where am I? The last I remember I was behind that train station fence and I had been stabbed." Millie said.

"Okay. After you fell asleep, I brought you here. You've been here for about 12 hours." Freddie said and Millie suddenly looked confused.

"If I was stabbed only 12 hours ago, how come I'm already awake and not feeling that much pain?" Millie asked and Cassie spoke up.

"This is going to come as a huge shock, but you're a vampire." Cassie said and after a few seconds, Millie started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me. You guys are crazy." Millie laughed.

"We're dead serious. How does your throat feel?" Pete asked, coming over to the table next to Cassie and Millie's smile faded as her hand wrapped around her throat.

"Can you hear the soft wind outside and can you see the tiny cracks in the walls? Can you smell the forest around us?" Cassie asked and Millie's eyes widened in shock.

"Now, you might be a vampire, but you are still alive. We are very different to the vampires they show in movies and books." Freddie said.

"What kind of vampire am I? Or are we?" Millie asked and Freddie smiled softly.

"Basically, we are the exact same as humans, but we have stronger senses and we are incredibly strong. We do drink blood, but not all of the time. Only when the burn in our throats gets hard to control and we start wanting to attack people. Also, we don't kill people, we just take enough of their blood to knock them out for a few hours." Freddie said. Millie nodded and was silent for a few minutes as she processed this and then she turned to Cassie.

"How do you get rid of the burn?" She asked and Cassie smiled.

"I'll take her and you two boys sort out your issues. Just don't destroy the cabin before we get back. And don't wake Danny up or he will kill you." Cassie said and then she and Millie left. Pete and Freddie stayed silent for a minute before Pete spoke up.

"What did you talk to Sam about?" He asked and Freddie sighed.

"I told her that the world is different than it looks. I told her vampires exist, just not that I am one myself." Freddie replied.

"Why do you want her to know that the supernatural exists?" Pete asked and Freddie looked away.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Freddie asked.

"No." Pete replied after a few seconds and Freddie looked back.

"Then you wouldn't understand." Freddie replied and then he turned and walked to the door, stopping at the door and turning back.

"When and if you ever fall in love, you'll see things in a different light. Stop over analysing things. It won't get you very far in the real world. Do what you want because we only have one chance at life, no matter how long you live and how many hurdles you have to face. You have one shot at making things work so don't think. Just act." Freddie said and then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Pete alone and staring at the place he had been standing.

When Cassie and Millie got back to the cabin, Freddie was standing in the front yard leaning against the wall.

"Hey. How did it go? Did Millie lose it like I did?" Freddie asked.

"Almost, but then I yanked her off and the guy fell. We called an ambulance just in case. She's a lot easier to control than you." Cassie said and Freddie smiled.

"How are you feeling Millie?" Freddie asked.

"A little freaked out, but better." Millie replied and Freddie nodded. He then looked her up and down and then smiled. She had long black wavy hair and she looked about 16. She had hazel eyes and she was wearing navy blue jeggings, black boots and one of Cassie's shirts, a black long sleeved one.

"Cassie, why don't you take her inside and find her a place to sleep? We'll call your family in the morning Millie and we'll sort it out." Freddie said and Millie looked down.

"Actually, I was getting on the train to get away from my family. I live with my dad and he's sort of an alcoholic. My mum died when I was 2 and my older brother lives in Georgia. I was planning to go there, but he didn't know so I guess if I call him I should be alright. As for school, I went to boarding school and get back 3 months ago. My dad dragged me back and I haven't been to school since." Millie replied and Freddie sighed.

"Okay. Well, tomorrow we'll just figure out what to do. Right now you need sleep and so do I. I should probably get home. I'll come by tomorrow some time." Freddie said and Cassie nodded, pulling him in for a hug.

"Send me a text when you get home so that I know you got there safe." Cassie said and Freddie smiled.

"Will do." Freddie said and then he left. When he was gone, Millie and Cassie went inside to see Pete sitting at the table staring at his hands.

"This is Pete and the buffalo sleeping on the couch is Danny. Why don't you go sit on the sofa and I'll be there in a minute?" Cassie asked and Millie nodded before walking and sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked as she sat down across from Pete and he looked up.

"Do you think I over analyse things?" Pete asked.

"Sometimes I guess. Why?" Cassie asked.

"No reason. Just wondering." Pete replied and Cassie frowned.

"Look, I don't know what Freddie said and I don't need to know, but sometimes he says things that mean something else entirely." Cassie said.

"No. He said exactly what he meant. He wasn't being mean, he was just saying facts." Pete said.

"Like what?" Cassie asked, her curiosity peaking.

"I thought you didn't want to know." Pete laughed and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me." Cassie replied and Pete sighed.

"He said that we only have one life and that we shouldn't waste it thinking, that we should just act it out." Pete said and Cassie showed a small smile.

"He is more than just book smart, but he doesn't show it that often which is why he gets taken for granted by most of his friends. Don't make that mistake." Cassie said and then she got up and walked over to the couch. Pete stared at the back of her head for a few minutes before he got up and walked outside, pulling out his phone and dialling a number.

"Hello?" Came Freddie's voice 4 rings later.

"I need your help."

2 days later, Freddie was sitting in a café staring at the door waiting for someone to arrive. For the last 2 days, Freddie had been looking for someone. He had finally found who he was looking for the night before and he was currently waiting for them to arrive.

"Excuse me, but are you Freddie Benson?" A woman asked a few minutes later, causing Freddie to look up from his phone. Standing in front of him was a woman and an older looking man.

"Yes. You must be Kayla Barton and you must be her dad Andy Barton." Freddie said as he shook their hands.

"Yes we are." Andy replied as he and Kayla sat down.

"You said you had important information for us." Kayla said and Freddie nodded.

"Do you have a son named Peter?" Freddie asked, looking at Andy who nodded, sadness crossing his face.

"I know where he is." Freddie said and Kayla and Andy looked at him.

"Pete's alive?" Kayla asked and Freddie nodded.

"He looks a lot like you Andy. He's almost 24 right?" Freddie asked.

"In 3 months he's supposed to be." Andy replied, hope in his eyes.

"Well, his wish was to find you. He saved my aunt and I from dying and this is my favour to him. He asked for my help to find you and since I'm good with computers, it wasn't that hard." Freddie said.

"If what you're saying is true, when can we meet him?" Kayla asked and Freddie smiled, standing up.

"Follow me." Freddie replied. Kayla and Andy then followed him out of the café and across the street to the park. They walked down a path for 5 minutes before they reached a bench where a man was sitting, his back to them.

"Pete." Freddie said and Pete turned around. The second they saw him, Andy and Kayla gasped and Pete smiled weakly.

"I'm back." Pete said and Andy instantly pulled him into a tight hug which Pete instantly returned. When they pulled apart finally, Pete turned to Kayla who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey big sis." Pete said and Kayla started crying as she pulled him into his arms. Freddie just stood back and watched the scene with a smile. After 20 minutes of tight hugs and crying, Andy turned to Freddie.

"You brought my son back to me. How can I ever repay you?" Andy asked and Freddie smiled.

"You can make up for lost time. It wasn't any bodies fault that Pete was lost so don't blame yourself. Life throws us plenty of hills, but it's how you decide to get over them that matters. Spend the time you have left with the ones that matter and you'll finally be able to let go of what happened." Freddie said, but his eyes were staring at Pete who had tuned in as well as Kayla. Pete just nodded and then looked to his dad.

"We have a lot to talk about. Why don't we go and start?" Pete asked and Kayla and Andy smiled.

"I'd like that son." Andy replied.

"Do you want to join us Freddie?" Kayla asked.

"No thank you. You and your father need to be alone with Pete so he can explain how he managed to find a place to stay all of these years. I have a family of my own to get back to. Before I split from you though, Pete. Don't let the past define your future. You don't need to keep searching for something that doesn't matter." Freddie said and then he turned and walked away. He got to the edge of the park before he looked back to see Pete, Kayla and Andy laughing about something in the park. He just smiled and then turned back and kept walking.

Freddie arrived at Bushwell Plaza an hour later and he went straight up to the Shay apartment.

"Hello teenager who doesn't live here." Spencer said when he walked in and Freddie smiled.

"Hey Spence. What are you working on this time?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know." Spencer shrugged and Freddie chuckled.

"Hey blond-headed demon and Carly." Freddie said when he reached the kitchen to see Sam and Carly making sandwiches.

"Hey Fred-nerd. What have you been up to all morning?" Sam asked.

"I was helping Pete find his dad and sister. He got lost a few years ago in the forest and was found by another family so for the past couple days he and I have been looking for his family. We found them and now he is spending time with them for the first time since he was about 17." Freddie replied and the girls and Spencer looked at him incredulously.

"What?" Freddie asked when he noticed them staring.

"You found his dad and sister for him? How long have you even known him?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter. He saved Cassie's life. I owed him." Freddie replied.

"Well, technically Cassie owes him." Spencer said and Freddie shrugged.

"He also saved my life." Freddie replied.

"Well I think what you did was very kind. I mean, you barely know Pete and you just found his parents. Not many people would do that for someone who's barely a stranger." Carly said.

"I know him better than you think." Freddie replied and something about those words made Sam, Carly and Spencer get chills running down their spines.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and i hope it's not too rushed or that there's a little too much in here. Please enjoy**

A week went by and Pete spent most of his time with his family. He told them everything that had happened except for the fact that he was a vampire and he was almost always smiling. Nothing big had happened and Millie had settled into vampire world really well, her brother thinking that she was staying with a friend she had made. Freddie and Pete had convinced Millie to start at Ridgeway High so she was getting education and she was starting 2 weeks later when school started up again.

"So 2 weeks until school's on again. Your senior year." Cassie said to Freddie and Freddie scrunched his face up.

"Prom and lots more work. Oh what fun." Freddie said.

"Hey. Prom is supposed to be a magical night." Millie said.

"Yeah. For females. Dressing up and going full out is not my thing." Freddie said.

"Well, you're going to have fun there. Aren't you already booked for prom and everything else anyway?" Millie asked and Freddie gave her look.

"What are you talking about? Does Freddie have a girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"No, but he almost does. He introduced me to Sam and Carly yesterday and you could literally see the sparks between him and Sam. It was like fireworks had been set off in the room." Millie said and Freddie kicked her under the table.

"Ow." Millie yelped.

"Shut up then." Freddie shrugged.

"Why don't you two just date? You can feel the chemistry between you two. It's almost awkward being in the same room as them." Millie said.

"Why don't you stay out of my business?" Freddie asked.

"Well, why don't you?" Cassie asked and Freddie stared at them incredulously.

"Can we please stop talking about my love life? It is becoming very awkward." Freddie said and the girls and Danny laughed.

"What's going on?" Pete asked as he walked inside of the cabin.

"Freddie loves Sam and she loves him and they're being stupid and won't do anything about it." Millie replied.

"And just how do you know that I've done nothing about it?" Freddie asked and everyone stared at him.

"Anyway, I just got a call from an old friend and I haven't seen her since I was 17 so I'm going to go and meet her for dinner." Pete said.

"Just don't bite her neck." Danny said and Pete rolled his eyes while everyone else slightly laughed.

"When are you leaving?" Cassie asked.

"At 7." Pete replied.

"Well, you have 3 hours to prepare yourself for what could end in a very weird and uncomfortable night." Freddie replied.

"Why would he need to do that?" Danny asked.

"He hasn't seen this person since he was 17. She probably thought he was dead for all this time. My two best friends are girls. If there's one thing I know is that females like to ask questions, no matter what the situation." Freddie replied.

"He has a point." Cassie said and Freddie smiled. His phone then went off and he looked at it to see that it was Gibby.

"Is that Sam?" Millie asked. Freddie just rolled his eyes and then answered the phone.

"Hey Gibby. What's up?" Freddie asked.

_"__Hey. Uh, I kind of need your help."_ Gibby said, the others all hearing.

"What did you do this time?" Freddie sighed.

_"__Sam glued me to the wall again and I can't get down."_ Gibby replied and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What did you say to her?" Freddie asked.

_"__Just that she shouldn't pick on me so much."_ Gibby replied and Freddie smirked as he stood up.

"You should know by now that she won't listen to you." Freddie replied.

_"__Just help me down. I need to use the bathroom."_ Gibby replied and Freddie sighed.

"I'll be there in 10. You're at the Shay's apartment?" Freddie asked.

_"__Yes. Now hurry."_ Gibby replied and Freddie hung up.

"I'll be back soon." Freddie said as he walked out of the room. He then ran to Bushwell Plaza and up to the Shay's apartment to find Spencer trying to get Gibby off of the wall.

"Did you think of taking your shirt off?" Freddie asked as he went to help Spencer.

"I don't take it off unless bathing now. Just please get me down." Gibby cried and Freddie sighed.

"Alright. Move out of the way Spence." Freddie said and Spencer moved to the side. Freddie then took Gibby's hand and, putting his foot to the wall, he pulled hard and Gibby's shirt tore, making him fall to the floor. Gibby then got up of the floor and ran into Spencer's bathroom crying.

"I tried that and I couldn't get him off. How did you do that?" Spencer asked, staring at him in shock.

"I guess I'm just stronger than before." Freddie shrugged. Spencer just narrowed his eyes and stared at him making Freddie slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Freddie asked.

"There's something different about you." Spencer asked.

"Like what?" Freddie asked, crossing his arms with a smile playing on his lips.

"I can't point it out, but there's something different about you." Spencer said and Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"When you figure it out, tell me." Freddie said and then he walked over to the bench, sitting in front of the computer and going on Splashface. A moment later, Sam and Carly walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"You got Gibby down?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. He's hiding in the bathroom." Spencer replied.

"You really should stop gluing Gibby to the wall Sam." Freddie said, turning to face her.

"Why? It's fun." Sam replied.

"Do you really want him to walk around without a shirt?" Freddie asked. Sam just glared at him and he grinned, turning back to the computer. Sam then grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and, before Carly could stop her, Sam ditched it at Freddie. However, Freddie shocked everyone by catching it in his hand just before it hit him. He then looked at it and took a bite while Sam, Carly and Spencer just stared at him in shock.

"Thanks Sam." Freddie said as he logged off the computer, but when he got no answer he looked at the three people and got a little confused at their stunned expressions.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"How did you catch that? You didn't even see it coming." Sam said in an exasperated voice.

"I have good reflexes." Freddie shrugged. He then took another bite of the apple and then chucked it from where he was to the sink, surprising everyone again. He just smiled and made his way to the door.

"I'll see you guys later. Is ICarly still on tomorrow night?" Freddie asked and the three snapped out of their shock.

"Yeah. Remember to come by half an hour earlier so that we can make sure that there are no problems." Carly said and Freddie nodded before waving goodbye and then leaving the apartment.

"Was that just me or was he acting really weird?" Carly asked.

"No. That was really weird." Sam replied and Spencer nodded.

Outside of the apartment, Freddie was stepping into the elevator when he suddenly felt really dizzy. Stumbling into the elevator, Freddie pressed the first floor button and then leant against the wall. However, just as the elevator started moving, an extreme pain hit his stomach and he sunk to his knees groaning in agony. It only lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared and was replaced by a pulling. The second the elevator doors opened, Freddie ran out and out of Bushwell Plaza, running down the street until he reached an alleyway he recognised as the one he had been stabbed near. Feeling confused as to why he was there, Freddie slowly walked down it, soon finding a boy about his age lying on the floor all beaten up and covered in his own blood.

"Oh man. What happened?" Freddie asked and the boy started trying to swallow the blood that filled his mouth.

"I was… jumped and… dragged in here. Am I going to die?" The boy asked and Freddie sighed.

"No. Not if I can help it. What's your name?" Freddie asked. The boy was about to reply when he started choking and, knowing he was about die, Freddie took a deep breath and, after taking a quick look around him, he bent down and bit into the boy's neck, pain shooting through his jaw as he injected his venom into him. When he pulled away, the boy had passed out and Freddie clutched his jaw. After some of the pain had died down, Freddie pulled his phone out and sent a text to Cassie.

_Freddie: Meet me at the alleyway I was stabbed in. I need assistance._

_Cassie: Okay. Be there in 15._

_Freddie: Bring the car._

Once Freddie had sent the text, he put his phone back in his pocket and then looked back to the boy. Seeing his wallet laying on the ground near him, Freddie picked it up and opened it, looking at the ID.

_So his name is Gabriel Liam Turner. Why does that sound familiar?_ Freddie thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought away as his phone beeped and he looked at it to see it was a message from Sam.

_Sam: Hey. Can you meet me at my place at 8? I need to ask you something._

_Freddie: Sure. I'll see you then._

_Sam: :)_

Freddie sighed and then put his phone away just as Cassie pulled up in front of the alleyway. Freddie stood up and Cassie came running to him.

"What happened here?" Cassie asked.

"I found him like this. He said he was jumped and beaten. His name is Gabriel. I checked his ID. Can you help me get him to the cabin?" Freddie asked and Cassie sighed. She and Freddie then got Gabriel to the car and then got in, Cassie driving away.

"This time I'm not going to stop Pete from yelling at you. Another random stranger Freddie?" Cassie asked as they were driving.

"Pete had 2 random saves, one of them being you as I recall." Freddie replied and Cassie sighed.

"No more Freddie. Not unless you have no other choice." Cassie replied.

"Don't worry. The pain is not something I could handle too many times. And I can handle Pete. He's as scary as a teddy bear compared to Sam. In a good mood she glued someone to the wall." Freddie said.

"I can't help but notice you talk about Sam a lot." Cassie said and Freddie blushed.

"Shut up." Freddie muttered and Cassie smiled.

"So, do you have a crush on her?" Cassie asked.

"I love her." Freddie replied and Cassie looked at him for a moment, feeling sightly shocked.

"Have you told her that?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. She knows." Freddie replied, looking out the window.

"Then what's the problem? If she loves you back, why don't you two just date?" Cassie asked.

"Well, for one we said we'd get back together one day and it just hasn't quite happened yet. Also the fact that I'm a vampire kind of plays into the whole factor." Freddie replied.

"Well, if you do tell her, you have my full support. If you love her enough, I'm on your side. But you have to be sure she loves you back." Cassie said.

"She does. She told me." Freddie said.

"Just because she said it doesn't mean she means it." Cassie said.

"Sam is the kind of person who has a hard time figuring out her feelings. If she didn't mean it then she wouldn't have said it. That's just how she is." Freddie said. Cassie just nodded in response and then looked in her rear view mirror at Gabriel.

"Wonder when he's going to wake up. He really doesn't look good." Cassie said and Freddie nodded, turning and looking at him.

"I wonder if he'll even make it. He was almost dead when I found. He couldn't even say his name without choking on his own blood." Freddie said.

"Well, only time will tell." Cassie said and Freddie nodded, sitting properly in his seat. The rest of the drive was silent, the silence continuing even after they had pulled up at the cabin and had gotten Gabriel inside and on the table.

For the rest of the afternoon, Freddie, Cassie, Danny and Pete sat around the cabin not bothering about doing anything. Millie had left to go meet her brother at the train station before Freddie and Cassie had gotten Gabriel to the cabin and so Freddie had texted her saying there was another person there and Millie had said she would keep her brother busy for the night and introduce her brother to them the next day.

At 7pm, Pete left the cabin to go and meet his friend and Danny just teased him. He loved the fact that Pete was nervous to meet the person and in the end, Pete had to order Danny to stop. He quickly left right afterwards and arrived at the restaurant he was having dinner at 5 minutes early. However, so was the friend he was meeting.

"Pete. Oh my god. I can't believe it's really you. It's been so long." A shorter brunette woman said as she hugged Pete.

"Hey Amber. It's been way too long." Pete replied. The two then pulled apart and Pete looked her up and down. She was wearing a purple slightly puffy dress that ended just above her knees and had spaghetti straps with black heels, her hair was up in a bun and her make up made her pale green eyes stand out. Pete was wearing jeans and a navy blue dress shirt with a black tie and grey vest.

"So how have things been?" Amber asked when the two had gone into the restaurant and had gotten their tables and drinks.

"Alright. The past week has been pretty full on, but it's good. What about you?" Pete asked.

"Well, kind of boring. I work at a studio and I work with children and help them put on plays and dance shows." Amber replied.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Pete replied.

"It is, until one of the kids pukes all over you in the middle of a show night because they ate too much before they went on the stage." Amber said and Pete scrunched up his nose.

"So where do you work Pete? I mean, it's been a while since you're first job." Amber said.

"I don't actually have a job. Unless making sure 4 people don't run amuck and kill each other is a job." Pete replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"You have kids?" Amber asked and Pete choked.

"God no. One of them is older than me, one is the same age and the other two are 17 and 16, almost 17. Danny is my age, Cassie is 26, Freddie is 17 and Millie is 16. None of them are related to me. We just sort of all hang out and I'm sort of the one that stops the deaths." Pete replied and Amber smiled.

"Are any of your friends related to each other?" Amber asked.

"Cassie is Freddie's aunt. Although Freddie acts older than he really is sometimes. He's actually the one that helped me get in touch with everyone again. He's a computer expert." Pete replied.

"I just have to ask this, but where did you go after you went missing?" Amber asked and Pete sighed.

"I lived in the forest with a family of about 12 until I was 21 and then I lived all over Seattle from then on. Now I live with Danny, Cassie, Millie and sort of Freddie in a cabin in the woods. Freddie spends most of his time at the cabin, but he always goes back to his mum's apartment and spends the night." Pete replied and Amber nodded.

"Well, onto something else, I am starved. Let's order." Amber said and Pete smirked.

"Still have the same appetite I see." He said and Amber stuck her tongue out. Pete then chuckled and soon, the two were laughing and joking like old times.

It was 8pm and Freddie had just stepped onto Sam's front porch. Raising his fist, he knocked on Sam's front door, waiting 30 seconds before it was opened by Sam. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was down in their curls and Freddie couldn't help but notice that her shirt showed her curves off.

"Hey. Come on in." Sam said, stepping to the side and Freddie, who was wearing one of his plaid long sleeved shirts and jeans, stepped inside.

"So what did you call me over for?" Freddie asked as Sam closed the front door.

"Well, I thought maybe we could hang out. I mean, you always seem to be busy with Millie and Danny and we haven't really hung out for a while." Sam said and Freddie felt a little guilty.

"Don't worry. They're fresh meat to hang out with. I totally get it. But let's forget about that. I want to show you something." Sam said, grabbing his hand. She then pulled him upstairs and to her room. When they stepped in, Freddie was surprised to see a box of pizza and a box of chocolate covered strawberries sitting on the bed.

"What's with the pizza and strawberries?" Freddie asked.

"I just thought that it would be nice to have them since it's been forever since we hung out with no one else." Sam said and Freddie smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the pizza.

"Alright. But if I die from poison or something, it's your fault." Freddie replied and Sam rolled her eyes, closing her bedroom door.

Half an hour went by with eating, talking and laughing and soon, the two were laying on the bed facing each other propping themselves up on their elbows eating the last of the strawberries that were left.

"Okay. You want the last strawberry?" Freddie asked, picking the last chocolate covered fruit out of the bowl.

"You can have it." Sam said.

"Come on. This could be the best strawberry in the entire world and you wouldn't know because you aren't going to eat it." Freddie said.

"Fine." Sam laughed and Freddie grinned, holding it as she bit into it. Freddie then ate the other half and then put the green part in the bowl, moving it and then looking into Sam's eyes.

"You were right. That was the best strawberry." Sam said and Freddie gave a small smile.

"You alright? You look a little worried." Sam said after a few seconds and Freddie sighed.

"I'm just thinking about the future and what it'll bring with it." Freddie replied and Sam nodded.

"That's something that everyone worries about so you're not alone." Sam said. She then lifted her arm up and gently ran it through his hair, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Sam, there's something I need to tell you. And you might hate me for it." Freddie said after a few seconds and Sam sat up.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he sat up. He then looked into her eyes and then took a deep breath. He then closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them up again, Sam gasped at the redness.

"I'm a vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the kind of long wait. I was staying with a sister and i was away from my laptop. I hope you enjoy this as much as i do.**

* * *

"How could you not have told me right after it happened? I was so worried about you and you were just living it up in vampire world." Sam yelled at Freddie who was standing on the other side of the bed from her. After Freddie had told Sam that he was a vampire, Sam had started yelling at him and it had been going on for 5 minutes so far.

"I wasn't living it up at all." Freddie replied.

"Yeah right. You just found out you were more powerful than anyone ever and you weren't having the time of your life? Why did you even let them turn you into a vampire?" Sam asked.

"I didn't have a choice. I had just been stabbed and I was dying in the street. It was either die or become a vampire and live a relatively normal life." Freddie yelled and Sam looked puzzled.

"You were stabbed?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I had almost gotten home when some creep jumped me and threw a knife at me. Cassie, Danny and Pete saved me and Pete broke the man's neck. Danny then turned me and if he hadn't of done that I would have been dead." Freddie said.

"There's a thing called a hospital." Sam pointed out.

"I was bleeding out to fast. By the time the ambulance got there I would have died and that's not something Cassie was going to let happen." Freddie said and Sam just stared at him, trying to study him.

"If you want me out of your life forever, that's fine. I'll leave and never come back. But I need you to know that I love you and would do anything for you, leaving included. If you want me gone, say the words, but if you're scared of what I am, then you need to tell me." Freddie said softer and suddenly, Sam saw something in his eyes.

"You're scared. You're scared of yourself." Sam said and Freddie blinked.

"How did you get that from what I said?" Freddie asked.

"I can see the fear in your eyes Freddie. You're scared of what you've become. But why?" Sam asked and suddenly, an angry and frustrated look appeared on Freddie's face.

"Why? Why am I scared of myself? I am scared because I don't know what I'm capable of. I don't know if one day I'll lose control and kill someone on the streets or worse, someone I care about. I don't know if one day I won't just snap and kill you. What terrifies me the most is that I can't control my actions when I lose control. I almost killed someone because I could, not because they were weak or small, but because I had the power to do so. I lost control and almost killed someone because I was the stronger person and they couldn't stop me. Of course I'm terrified of what I am, but I'm a whole lot more terrified of what I could become." Freddie yelled and Sam just stared at him. They both stood there for several minutes before Freddie just shook his head and turned to the door.

"Forget me telling you. I shouldn't have said anything." Freddie said.

"If you shouldn't have then why did you?" Sam asked.

"Because I thought that maybe you would understand and help me figure out what I should do. I guess I was wrong." Freddie said and then he walked out the door.

"Freddie, wait." Sam said as she ran out after him. When she finally managed to stop him, they were in the living room and Freddie was facing away from her, Sam having grabbed his arm.

"Freddie, please don't leave. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I just wasn't expecting you to tell me that." Sam said. It was silent for a moment before Freddie turned around and he looked as if he was holding back tears.

"I don't understand what you're going through, but if you want to talk and figure everything out you can. I don't hate you at all." Sam said and Freddie nodded. Sam then lightly pulled his arm and he sighed softly, letting her pull him back upstairs to her room.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about vampires just so that I have some idea about what they're like." Sam said once the bedroom door was shut and Freddie took a deep breath.

"They're pretty much the same as the normal person, but they have stronger senses and are stronger. They can also run faster, but that is mainly when they're scared or being chased. They do drink blood, but most aren't maniacs and just go and kill random people. Cassie, Danny, Pete, Millie and I, we go after the bad people, but we never kill them. We just… drink enough of their blood to make them pass out and also to satisfy the craving." Freddie said and Sam took a long shaky breath.

"So you drink blood. And how do you know when you have to…. do this?" Sam asked.

"When there is a painful burn in your throat. It doesn't come all of the time though, but it does hurt whenever you smell blood." Freddie said and Sam nodded. She then stayed silent for a couple minutes as she processed it all and when she did, she turned to Freddie.

"I need you to tell me everything that's happened so far and everything that you're scared of. I don't care if it comes out a mess or all jumbled, but you need to tell me so we can start to sort out how things will go." Sam said and Freddie nodded.

"Where should I begin?"

_**************Somewhere on the streets*************_

"Tonight has been fun. Who knew a dinner could turn into a walk through the park eating ice cream out of cardboard cups." Amber said as she and Pete walked down a pathway past the large pond in the park. After eating their dinner, still having a lot to catch up on, the two of them decided to go on a walk, Pete suggesting they get ice cream.

"You didn't think I wouldn't get you ice cream did you? If I remember correctly, it was your favourite dessert." Pete said.

"I'm impressed you remembered that. And for the record, it still is." Amber said and Pete smiled.

"So, I know this is a bit of a personal question, but do you have a girlfriend or anything?" Amber asked after a minute of silence and Pete smiled.

"I'm single at the moment. The last time I dated was when I was 20 and that was only for 2 months. She was one of the people I lived with and we sort of liked each other." Pete said.

"What happened to her?" Amber asked.

"We just realized that, after we had a little too much to drink one night and…. things had happened, we weren't right for each other. We were just too similar." Pete replied.

"You still can't say any of those sexual kind of words can you?" Amber asked.

"No I cannot." Pete replied and Amber giggled.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or more?" Pete asked.

"Nope. I'm a free agent. I go on dates, but all of my dates seem to be either complete jerks that make me pay or they just ruin everything." Amber said.

"Guys have made you pay for dinner? That's so horrible." Pete said sarcastically and then he laughed when Amber punched his arm.

"Laugh all you want, these guys eat like elephants. They pretty much eat the entire restaurant kitchen." Amber said and Pete sighed.

"Well, aren't you glad that I paid for it all?" Pete asked and Amber smiled. Pete then put his now empty ice cream container in the bin that they had just passed and sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" Amber asked, stopping to put her ice cream container in the bin as well and then continuing to walk.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought things would be so much weirder tonight." Pete replied.

"Honestly, so did I. It's been years since we last spoke after all." Amber said and Pete nodded, the two stopping and turning to face each other.

"If there was one thing in your life that you could change, what would it be?" Amber asked. Pete pursed his lips as he thought and then nodded when he had something.

"The one thing I would change would have been to not go into that forest in the first place." Pete replied and Amber frowned, tilting her head slightly.

"You've changed. And in a way that isn't so obvious. I just can't quite put my finger on it." Amber said.

"When you figure it out, give me a call." Pete replied.

"Better yet, why don't you come over to my apartment and we can catch up? Come on. Nothing has to happen. We're just two friends catching up." Amber said and Pete sighed.

"Fine. But just an hour."

In another part of town, Sam was sitting against her headboard on her bed with Freddie's head resting on her shoulder, one of her arms around him and the other stroking his hair.

"Things will work out Freddie. They might just take some time." Sam said softly and Freddie opened his eyes.

"But how long will that take?" Freddie asked. Sam just sighed and kissed the top of his head, tightening her grip on him.

"That's for you to decide." She said and Freddie nodded, closing his eyes again.

"I'm tired." He said and Sam smiled.

"Then get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." Sam said and Freddie sighed. He then laid down on his side and rested his head on one of her crossed legs, Sam just smiling and picking up one of his hands and linking fingers.

"I love you." Freddie mumbled in his half asleep state and Sam stroked his hair with her free hand.

"I love you too." Sam replied softly and Freddie moved slightly. Sam knew that things were complicated between her and Freddie, but she also knew that, no matter what, they would always end up together. Right now though, Freddie had to deal with the fact that he was a vampire and until he had finally accepted this, Sam knew they couldn't date. She just hoped it didn't take him to much longer.

The early morning sun shone through the window, shining onto the couch where Pete lay sleeping. Pete, after several hours of talking with Amber, had accidently fallen asleep on her couch like the many times he had when they were in high school and he needed to talk to her about something.

When Pete woke up, he was a little confused as to where he was. He knew he wasn't in the cabin, but he knew he was somewhere familiar, somewhere where he knew he was safe. When he finally remembered, the smell of coffee had filled the air and he was sitting up.

"You're finally awake. Thought you had died or something." Amber said when she sat down on the couch, handing Pete a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Why'd you think I was dead?" Pete asked.

"Even as a teen you used to sleep and not get woken up except by an explosion." Amber said and Pete gave a small smile, taking a sip off his coffee.

"You know, when you disappeared, I used to imagine you sleeping on my couch. It would help me stop being scared for a while, but then I'd remember that you were gone and I'd start worrying all over again. You never did answer why you didn't come back sooner." Amber said and Pete looked down.

"I wish I could, but I can't right now. It just wouldn't be right." Pete replied and Amber sat up straight, putting her coffee mug down.

"Wait. Are you saying that there's a reason that you didn't come back?" Amber asked and Pete nodded.

"Why can't you just tell me?' Amber asked and Pete looked away.

"It's not something that I can just say. It'll change the way you see the world. And also, if I told you, you would never want to speak to me again." Pete said.

"Why would I ever do that? Pete, please tell me." Amber said and Pete turned his head, looking her in the eyes. Telling her would change everything and Pete cared so much about Amber it hurt to think of her hating him. Even though they were apart for so long, they had found it extremely easy to talk to each other. But this was one of the only things that Pete just couldn't tell her about. He loved her too much to ruin her life. But did he love her enough to tell the truth?

2 hours later, Pete arrived at the cabin to find Freddie, Danny and Cassie sitting on the couches, Gabriel sitting on the armchair looking petrified.

"There's more of them?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel right?" Pete asked.

"I prefer Gabe thanks." Gabe said quietly and Pete smiled.

"I'm Peter, or as I prefer, Pete. Nice of you to finally wake up and join us." Pete said.

"Where were you Pete? Haven't seen you in a while." Danny said and Pete rolled his eyes.

"I crashed at my friend's house." Pete replied.

"I bet you did more than just crash there." Danny said and Freddie elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" Danny yelled.

"Don't be an idiot then." Freddie shrugged.

"How strong even are you? I'm pretty sure you broke some ribs." Danny said.

"Stop bantering and deal with the fact that Gabe here is freaking out." Cassie said and Danny and Freddie turned to see a terrified look on Gabe's face.

"Hey guys. Sorry I didn't come back earlier. My brother insisted that I stay at the hotel since it was night when I was planning to leave. He asked to come around here for- Gabe?" Millie asked when she saw him.

"Millie? You too?" Gabe asked, standing up.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Danny asked as he massaged his ribs.

"We went to boarding school together since we were 7. Why are you here and more importantly, why are you now a vampire?" Millie asked.

"I was jumped in an alleyway and was pretty much dead when Freddie found me. I came here looking for you. I mean, you left so suddenly and me and 2 of the others ditched classes and searched everywhere. I tracked your phone here and was coming to find you when I was attacked. What happened to you?" Gabe asked.

"Alright. You two need some privacy right now so why don't we go outside and wait there while you two catch up." Freddie said and Millie gave a small smile.

"Thanks Freddie." Millie said and then she watched as the three adults and Freddie left the cabin and went outside.

"How long are they going to take?" Cassie asked an hour later, her and Freddie sitting on the ground against the wall of the cabin, Danny leaning against a tree and Pete pacing around.

"Who knows. You alright Pete?" Freddie asked when he saw a strange look on Freddie's face and Pete snapped out of his trance.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Pete replied.

"So what happened to you last night? You never came back after dinner with that friend." Cassie said.

"He got lucky." Danny said and Pete sighed.

"Why do you always go to that?" Pete asked and Danny shrugged.

"Alright. Before this turns into a war, let's go inside and stop what could be a very awkward moment between Millie and the new kid." Cassie said and the three males nodded, the four of them going inside to see Millie and Gabe sitting on the couch.

"Alright. Don't start making out now that we're back because I will puke on you." Danny said and everyone rolled their eyes except Gabe who was confused.

"That's Danny. Don't worry about him. He's harmless." Freddie said and Danny stuck his tongue out.

"So what happened while we were outside?" Cassie asked.

"I told him some stuff about being a vampire and he told me why he came here in the first place." Millie replied, giving Gabe look out the corner of her eye, Gabe responding with a similar look.

"Okay. I have to go to prepare for ICarly stuff, but I'll be back in about 3 hours." Freddie said.

"Okay. Have fun." Cassie said and Freddie nodded before leaving the cabin and heading to Bushwell Plaza.

"Guys, my brother is going to be here in an hour. And he isn't happy." Millie said.

"Why not?" Pete asked.

"Because he knows what I am. And he wants to kill Freddie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not to sure if this is too rushed or not, but I hope it's alright. I'll be updating either every week or every second week as i got 4 assignments to do in 3 weeks. My head is kind of exploding with school stuff. I will get a new chapter up though. I hope you enjoy this.**

It was later that night when Freddie got back to the cabin and as soon as he did, he knew something was wrong. It was way to quiet and he could smell a strange scent in the air. However, as he wasn't alone, he didn't speak his concern.

Going inside, Freddie was met with silence until he walked into the living room and being met with a knife flying right past his face. He quickly turned to see Millie, Gabe, Pete, Danny, Cassie and a man he had never met there, the man looking angry.

"What the heck?" Sam asked who was currently standing in the doorway.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" Cassie asked with wide eyes.

"I was coming to see how you were going, but I see someone wants to throw knives instead." Sam replied and Cassie looked to Pete and Danny.

"Ben, please don't do this. He has a good reason." Millie said and Ben, the mystery man, laughed.

"I highly doubt that. This is probably his next victim." Ben growled and Sam frowned.

"What the hell is your problem? I am nobody's victim thank you very much. I see you must be related to Millie somehow and the fact you just threw a knife at Freddie's head suggests you know that he turned your precious Millie into a vampire." Sam said.

"You know?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I do. And I'm not freaking out and killing you am I? No. I'm actually glad that you turned him because now at least he's still alive and not dead. So Ben or whatever your damn name is, I'd think twice before you assault him because then you will be dealing with me and my criminal record isn't a good one." Sam said.

"Sam, please calm down and keep the butter sock away." Freddie said coming up next to her and grabbing her arm and Sam nodded, stepping back but keeping a glare on Ben.

"Why are you defending him? He's a bloodsucking monster who turned my little sister into one." Ben said and Sam stepped forward again.

"Freddie is as much of a monster as you and I. The only real difference is that he is faster, stronger and drinks blood, which your sister also seems to do. Now, shut up and listen as to why he changed your sister. Did you even ask Millie before you decided to try and kill Freddie?" Sam asked and by the look on Ben's face, she knew he hadn't.

"Okay. Freddie, tell him the story. If he tries anything, I have the butter sock." Sam said and Freddie nodded.

"Hurry up if you want to tell me or I will throw another knife." Ben said and Freddie quickly grabbed Sam's hand to stop her from getting the butter sock out.

"Okay. I was at a restaurant for breakfast with Sam, Cassie, Danny, Pete and a few other people when I felt dizzy. I went outside and the next thing I knew I was at a train station. I walked around for a while when I found Millie and she had been stabbed and was bleeding everywhere. It was either change her or let her die and I figured that I may as well save her because someone out there cares about her. I then got her back here and made sure she was alright before she called you." Freddie said and Sam glared at Ben when she saw his hard expression still on his face.

"I think I should get Sam home. It doesn't look like it's too safe to keep her here. Come on Sam." Freddie said, lightly tugging on her arm. Sam just pulled back and Freddie instantly stepped back, knowing she mad.

"I'd stand back if I were you." Freddie said quiet enough for the vampires to hear and they all stepped back just as Sam pulled out the butter sock and slammed Ben in the face with it, knocking him to the floor.

"Freddie saved Millie's life and you can't even say thank you? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam yelled and Ben got up with an angry growl. The two circled each other for a moment before Ben pulled a knife out of his belt. Sam instantly backed up, but that didn't stop Ben from throwing the knife.

"No!" Freddie yelled, quickly getting to Sam and pushing her with a small amount of his strength, Sam stumbling to the side as Freddie dropped to the ground, gasping in pain.

"Freddie? What's wrong?" Cassie asked and Freddie moved his arm to show to knife lodged in his side. Everyone, especially Ben, was in shock as he pulled it out of his skin, the knife's blade covered in blood. Sam then went to his side and took the knife, sliding it across the ground and then putting her hand over the stab wound which had already started bleeding quickly.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Cassie said when she reached them, helping Sam get Freddie up and out of the room into the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet lid.

"Take off your shirt so we can patch you up okay?" Cassie asked and Freddie nodded. However, as he tried to take his shirt off, he sucked in a sharp breath as it hurt to move his arm. When he finally got the shirt off, Sam held his hand tightly while Cassie cleaned and patched it up.

"You tired now?" Sam asked when he had one of Danny's shirts on, his soaked in blood.

"A little. But I'm also hungry." Freddie said and Sam smiled. She and Cassie then helped him up and got him back to the living room, Ben sitting on the couch looking really guilty.

"Freddie. I'm really sorry about the knife. I just went a little crazy. Millie and I had it rough growing up and so I guess that I just wanted to protect her." Ben said and Freddie smiled slightly as Sam and Cassie helped him sit down in the armchair.

"It's fine. Just don't throw anymore knives alright?" Freddie asked and Ben nodded. Millie, Gabe and Danny then came inside after having gone on a quick dinner run, but Pete was nowhere to be found.

"He ran into his friend Amber Parker and he decided to hang out with her for a while." Millie replied. Cassie nodded and then she noticed that Gabe's eyes were no longer red.

"I'm guessing you had a quick feed while you were gone." She said and Ben's eyes widened.

"We don't kill people. We look for bad people and then we drink their blood until they pass out." Danny said, but Ben's eyes stayed wide. That's when Sam noticed that he was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sam asked as she sat on the arm of the armchair, her arm going around Freddie's neck as he rested his head on her side.

"Aren't you just the tiniest bit frightened to be in a cabin full of vampires?" Ben asked and Sam shook her head.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because I care enough about Freddie to not let it bother me. Also, if anyone tries to hurt me Freddie would probably rip their heads off." Sam said.

"You two love each other don't you?" Danny asked, everyone looking at the two and Sam nodded, Freddie drifting off to sleep.

"So you love each other, but you don't want to date?" Millie asked and Sam sighed.

"I don't talk about it, but if you wait for him to wake up, he can tell you." Sam replied and it was silent for a moment before Danny frowned.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked and everyone rolled their eyes, everyone except Ben who was still staring at Sam.

Later that night and in the middle of town in Amber's apartment, Pete and Amber were sitting on Amber's couch, an empty bottle of wine and two glasses half full of wine, Pete and Amber both a little tipsy.

"Alright. I should get home. It's getting late." Pete said after a while, the two standing up and Amber frowned.

"No. Why can't you stay a little while longer?" Amber asked, grabbing his arm.

"Because if I do we'll probably end up drunk." Pete replied and Amber giggled.

"Stay." Amber said, wrapping her arms around his waist and he sighed, his arms going around her shoulders. The two then stood like that for a moment before Amber took Pete by surprise and kissed him, no words said, just her lips on his. It took Pete a moment to even register what was happening, but the second he did, he started kissing back.

"I guess being a little tipsy can help make you do things you want to do." Amber said when they pulled apart and Pete stared into her eyes. The two stood there for a few moments before all sense left their brains and they slammed their lips together, Amber jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, his arm going securely around her waist while his other hand twisted into her hair. As Pete was pulling up her shirt, the two fell back onto the couch and Amber landed on Pete.

Tonight was definitely a good night.

In the cabin late at night, all of the vampires were asleep, Sam and Ben wide awake and sitting at the table with cups of coffee.

"I don't get how you are so comfortable around a bunch of vampires. I'm freaking out." Ben said.

"Clearly as you threw a knife." Sam replied.

"I feel really bad about that." Ben said.

"Don't worry. Freddie won't hold that against you." Sam said and Ben nodded. It was silent for a moment before Ben stared Sam dead in the eyes.

"Are you scared of Freddie?" Ben asked.

"No." Sam replied without hesitation and Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Why not? Aren't you scared he might kill you by accident?" Ben asked and Sam shook her head.

"Why exactly?" Ben asked and Sam sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to try and explain something to you. I'm not good with emotions so I might get jumbled, but just try to follow." Sam said and ben nodded.

"The reason I'm not scared of Freddie is because… I love him. He is one of the best things in my life and he thinks of everyone but himself most of the time. I remember once it was freezing cold and he gave me his jumper to stay warm. He ended up getting hypothermia and his lips went blue because he refused to take the jumper back. Anyway, I trust him and for me, that's a lot. I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose and if he does hurt me, he'd never forgive himself. But the main reason I'm not scared of him is because he's scared of himself." Sam said and Ben's eyes widened slightly.

"He told you that?" Ben asked.

"He tells me everything same as I tell him everything. And he didn't have to tell me that. It was obvious in his eyes. His eyes show all of his emotions, especially when his words and looks can't. He's an open book for the most time which is why I love him and envy him at the same time." Sam said.

"Why do you envy him?" Ben asked.

"Because he can just open up without a second thought and I can't. He's the one that is always there for me and puts my issues first. Which is why I'm here with him and not scared of him." Sam said.

"Because he needs you more than you need him." Ben replied quietly and Sam nodded.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from, but I still see them as-"

"Monsters? I think that's what they're afraid of. That people will think of them as monsters instead of the kind and wonderful people they really are. I'm sure there are monsters out there, but these guys are anything but monsters." Sam said and Ben put his face in his hands. Sam then noticed the wedding ring on his finger and she smiled slightly.

"You married?" Sam asked and Ben looked up at her.

"Yep. 22 and married. Most of my friends call me crazy for being so committed, but I like the way I am." Ben said.

"Is that why you ran away from home?" Sam asked and Ben looked taken aback.

"I took it upon myself to look in your wallet. Millie's last name is Thompson, but yours is Morris. I'm guessing that you ran away from home and changed your name so that you couldn't be found." Sam said.

"Spot on. My father was abusive. He was all about family honour and standing by your family no matter what, but he beat Millie and I to the point of being knocked out, especially me. By the time I turned 15 I'd had enough. I tried to bring Millie, but she was too young to really understand. I got my name changed to Morris because my dad came looking for me and tried to kill me for running away. Millie told me that she tried to run away, but someone attacked her and stabbed her. She couldn't remember who, but she knew it was a man. When she said that Freddie had turned her into a vampire, my emotions just took over and I was reminded of when my dad tried to do bad things to us. I used to throw knives at him." Ben said and Sam looked him in the eye.

"You wanted to kill him right?" Sam asked and Ben nodded.

"So what makes you any better than anyone else in the room?" Sam asked and Ben stared straight her, his brain suddenly freezing everything but that sentence, the words playing over and over in his head.

The next morning, Pete and Amber were lying in Amber's bed, both heavily breathing and covered in sweat.

"Did we really stay up all night?" Amber asked and Pete chuckled.

"I believe so." Pete replied, still trying to catch his breath. Amber then turned her head to look at him and she smiled when she saw his pink cheeks, his eyes closed as his breathing returned to normal. After a few seconds of staring at him, Amber curled up into his side and his arm went around her, pulling her into him, her head resting on his chest, her hand sitting over his heart.

"Your heart is racing." Amber said quietly and Pete kissed the top of her head.

"Probably because you're here." Pete whispered and Amber sighed in content, moving impossibly closer and closing her eyes. The two had almost fallen asleep when a knock on the door woke them up, making Amber groan and Pete laugh.

"Who on Earth would come here at 6:30 in the morning?" Amber asked as the two got clothes on, Amber putting pyjamas on and Pete putting on his jeans, his shirt out in the living room. Pete just shrugged at her and the two walked out of the bedroom, Amber going to the door and Pete getting his shirt.

"Michael?" Amber asked and Pete turned his head to see Michael, Amber's older brother, standing in the doorway. Michael had blood running down his chin and he was shaking.

"Can I please come in?" Michael asked and Amber turned to Pete who had pursed lips. She then stepped aside and the second Michael saw Pete, his eyes widened.

"Pete. We thought you were…. When did you get back?" Michael asked, wiping his chin.

"He's been back for a while. He just didn't make an appearance until a week ago." Amber replied and Pete stared at Michael who stared back.

"So, what at are you doing at my sister's apartment?" Michael asked and Amber smacked his arm.

"Stay out of my private life Michael. Why are you here?" Amber asked and Michael turned to her, Pete still staring hard at him.

"You killed someone didn't you?" Pete asked and Michael and Amber turned to him.

"No." Michael replied.

"So you almost killed someone?" Pete asked.

"Pete, I don't think you get what you're dealing with." Amber said.

"Oh no I do. He's a vampire." Pete said and Amber's and Michael's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" Michael asked and Pete glanced at Amber, giving her an apologetic look before looking back to Michael, staring at him intensely. Michael and Amber were slightly confused until Pete's eyes turned bright red, making Amber gasp and Michael's eyes widened. Pete's eyes then went back to normal and he took a deep breath, looking between Amber and Michael, mostly looking at Amber.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Amber asked after a little while.

"Since I was 17." Pete replied and Michael nodded.

"You were scared to come back. What made you change your mind?" Michael asked.

"My friend Cassie's nephew. A few weeks ago, we had to turn him into a vampire and, as scared as he was, he said that the only thing he could think about was going back to his family. I didn't have the guts at the time, but he made me change my mind. I didn't think things would escalate to finding out my once best friends brother is also a vampire." Pete said.

"Wait. How many vampires do you know?" Michael asked.

"When I first got turned I lived with 12 others. After I left them I…. I turned some people into vampires and now there are 6 of us." Pete said.

"You turned people? Why?" Amber asked her fear showing on her face.

"Because they were dying. Danny had been torn apart by a pack of wolves and Cassie was dying from a car accident. Danny changed Freddie who had been stabbed and Freddie changed Millie who had also been stabbed and also Gabe who had been beaten almost to death. And if you must know, I've never killed anyone." Pete said. Amber then took a deep breath and then looked up at Michael.

"You came here for a reason. What is it?" Amber asked, glancing at Pete who was standing still.

"I came by to ask if I can hide out here for a few hours. The guy I… attacked was found and now they're asking a bunch of questions to anyone who knows anything. He didn't die, but the police found him so of course questions will be asked." Michael said.

"Okay. You smell like smoke and alcohol though so go and take a shower." Amber said and Michael nodded, glancing at Pete who still hadn't moved before walking into the bedroom and going into the bathroom, some of his clothes in a drawer in Amber's bedroom.

"Pete, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Amber asked after they heard that the shower had started.

"It's not the kind of information I tell people Amber. You know that." Pete said and Amber nodded. She then slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He almost instantly held her tight and Amber sighed softly.

"Today has already been crazy and the day has barely started. Let's hope that things don't get any more insane." Amber said and Pete nodded. If only that's how the world worked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy. Not sure if it's as good as my others, but I promise my next one will be better. Promise. But please tell me what you think of it. Good and bad ****criticism allowed.**

It was 4pm and Freddie was lying on Sam's bed staring at the roof, Sam pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

"Do you think that I could get out of going with Pete to this bonfire thing?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. You can try, but from what I heard his family really wants you there." Sam replied.

"I know, but you know how awkward I am around strangers." Freddie said and Sam smirked.

"I am well aware. Look, it might be fun." Sam said.

"How can it be fun when I know barely anyone?" Freddie asked and Sam sighed, sitting on the bed next to him and running a hand up and down his shin.

"Freddie, you got Pete back to his family after a painful 7 years. Just go meet these people so that they can appreciate you for who you are and what you did for them. Go and have fun for one night. You deserve it." Sam said and Freddie sighed, rolling his head to the side to look at her.

"I just hope no one starts bleeding. I really don't want to hurt anyone." Freddie said. Sam just gave a small smile and then grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers.

"If someone does start bleeding, hold your breath and walk away. If someone asks, just tell them that blood makes you queasy." Sam said and Freddie nodded, looking down at their hands and letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Freddie, do you ever think about leaving Seattle to start a new life away from everything?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes, but then I remember that starting over can be awfully lonely and hard and I look around me and think 'It's not worth losing everything just to get away.' And then I go to the Groovy Smoothie and sit there for an hour going over everything good in my life." Freddie replied.

"You do that every time you feel like running away?" Sam asked and Freddie looked up to meet her eyes.

"What's the point on running away when it's always more fun to have a Puckett around?" Freddie asked and Sam smiled, rolling her eyes, but blushing slightly. She then laid down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, curling into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sometimes I think that it would be better if I just left and never came back." Sam said as Freddie played with her hair.

"What makes you change your mind?" Freddie asked and Sam looked up at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Sam said before kissing him softly and then resting her head back on his shoulder.

3 hours went by before Freddie split from Sam and met up with Pete.

"You look kind of nervous." Pete said as they walked around to the back of Andy's house.

"I don't like big crowds, especially when I know barely anyone in the crowd." Freddie said and Pete smiled slightly.

"Believe me; these guys won't force you to interact with them. I'm from a very awkward family myself. You're not alone." Pete said and Freddie nodded. The two then walked into the backyard and the second she saw them, Kayla's face lit up.

"Pete. Glad you came. Hey Freddie. How are you?" Kayla asked as she briefly hugged Freddie.

"Good I guess." Freddie replied and Pete smiled.

"Come on. Let's go introduce you to everyone. They're all dying to meet you." Kayla said as she grabbed Freddie's arm and Freddie glanced at Pete as Kayla dragged him over to where the others sat.

An hour went by and Freddie had resided to sitting next to an elderly lady named Elisa.

"You know, Andy never stopped looking for his son while he was gone. Every day he would get up and go looking. It got to the point where we were all just humouring him so he wouldn't get mad. We were having a family dinner when you called him. He had it on loudspeaker. When you said that you knew where his son was, everyone's lives changed drastically." Elisa said.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Andy, Elisa, Kayla, Ariel, Kayla's cousin, Jason, Ariel's brother, and Emma, Jason's partner, were sitting around a dining table eating dinner, all of their plates filled with food. Everyone was joking and laughing about something as they ate._

_"__I can't believe that you jumped on top of that car and took your shirt off." Kayla said to Jason who smirked._

_"__I pride myself on being gutsy and crazy." Jason said and Kayla rolled her eyes with a smile._

_"__You chucked your shirt at a puppy and then fell off of the car and broke your ankle." Emma said, tapping the cast lightly with her foot and Jason grinned at her. Andy's phone suddenly buzzed and he put it on loudspeaker, thinking it was work._

_"__Is this Andy Barton?" Came a male voice._

_"__Yes. Who is this?" Andy asked._

_"__My name is Freddie Benson and I have information on your son." Freddie said and the room went dead silent._

_"__My son?" Andy asked._

_"__Peter Alexander Barton." Freddie said and Andy's eyes widened to saucers._

_"__Is he alive?" Andy asked._

_"__As alive as you and I." Freddie said as everyone listened intently to the boy._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"You had a huge impact on my family just by bringing Pete back to us." Elisa said and Freddie stared at the flames.

"If I could be happy than why couldn't he? Everyone deserves to be happy." Freddie said and Elisa nodded.

"That is so very true." She said before leaning back in her chair and sipping on her beer. Just 2 seats away from him to his right, Pete sat with Jason and Pete was poking him in his leg which still had a cast on it.

"I swear to god, if you keep this up I'll push you into that fire." Freddie heard Jason say and Pete just chuckled.

"You wouldn't do that to me because then my dad would throw you in after me." Pete said and Jason sighed, shifting his leg away from Pete. Pete just laughed and then relaxed back in his seat as he and Jason started up another conversation, Emma coming out. Freddie saw Pete instantly tense up and after a moment, Freddie understood why.

Emma had a cut across her arm and it was bleeding kind of badly. Pete looked over at Freddie just as he stood and walked away quickly, clenching his fist.

"Is he alright?" Elisa asked as Pete got up.

"He's, uh, not good with blood. It makes him queasy." Pete replied and then he went after Freddie, finding him inside sitting on the couch.

"You alright?" Pete asked.

"Other than the fact I almost pounced on Emma, I'm just peachy." Freddie replied and Pete sighed. He then got an idea and went into the kitchen, coming back a minute later with a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"Here. It'll calm your nerves." Pete said and Freddie cautiously took the glass, taking a sip before quickly downing it and staring at the glass.

"Here. Keep the bottle. It's pretty strong though and I'm guessing you've never had alcohol before. I'll be back in a little while to see how you're going." Pete said and then he went back to the back door, looking back at Freddie before going out to the others.

"Where's Freddie?" Andy asked when Pete sat down.

"Inside. He isn't feeling too good. Blood has a bad effect on him. How did you even cut your arm Emma?" Pete asked.

"I tripped while putting the trash in the bin and cut it on some metal. Good thing I got my shots." Emma replied and Jason rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm loosely around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Hey Pete, is Freddie wearing red contacts?" Ariel asked when she walked outside an hour later, having gone to the bathroom. Pete's head snapped up and he quickly got up and went inside, going over to Freddie who was standing in the kitchen looking around.

"Freddie, how much did you drink?" Pete asked, grabbing Freddie's shoulders and looking at Freddie.

"Wow. Why're you spin'n'?" Freddie asked in a slur and Pete sighed. He then noticed the empty whiskey bottle on the bench and he groaned.

"Did you drink the entire bottle?" Pete asked, holding one of Freddie's arms so that he didn't fall over.

"It tasted nice." Freddie slurred, sniffing and then almost falling over.

"Wow. Okay. I'm taking you out of here so you don't hurt yourself or someone else. Come on kid." Pete said and then he and Freddie went out the back, Pete keeping hold of Freddie's arm and stopping him from falling over.

"He overindulged on the whiskey so I'm going to take him home so that his mum won't kill him. I'll come by in the morning sometime." Pete said.

"Okay. Have fun." Andy said with a smile as he glanced at Freddie who was looking around like he was in fairy land.

"Oh I will." Pete sighed and then he dragged Freddie away, getting him into the car. Pete then got in and drove away, watching as Freddie looked out of the window at the passing lights.

Instead of going to the cabin or taking Freddie home, Pete took him to amber's apartment and when Amber opened the door and saw Freddie, she was more than happy to let them in.

"Okay. Is it cool if he crashes here tonight?" Pete asked quietly and Amber nodded.

"Don't worry. He'll regret this in the morning. How much of what did he drink?" Amber asked.

"An entire bottle of strong whiskey." Pete replied and Amber sighed.

"He's going to feel that in the morning." She said and Pete nodded. The two then walked out of the bedroom, but that's when they noticed that Freddie was missing and that the front door was opened.

"We're in for a rough night." Pete said and Amber nodded.

Sam was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow when she heard a knock on her door. Being cautious, Sam grabbed her butter sock and walked over to the door, slowly opening it to find Freddie.

"Oh. Hey Freddie. I thought you'd still be at the bonfire." Sam said.

"Pete made me leave." Freddie said, his words a little slurred but understandable.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked, staring into his brown eyes.

"Pete's fault 'cause he gave me a bottle of whiskey." Freddie replied, stumbling a little. Sam quickly grabbed his arms so he wouldn't fall over and Freddie let his head drop to her shoulder, Sam suddenly holding him up.

"'M tired." Freddie mumbled and Sam sighed. She then got him inside and sat him down on the couch before pulling his phone out and calling Pete.

"Hey Pete, it's Sam. Freddie is sitting on my couch right now and he reeks of alcohol. Could you please come and get him before he decides to puke on my couch?" Sam asked.

"_What's you address?"_ Pete asked. 15 minutes later, Pete and Amber arrived at Sam's house and Freddie was sitting on the steps outside of Sam's house, his arms around her legs to stop her from leaving.

"Come on Freddie. Let her go. She needs some sleep too." Pete said, but Freddie only clung tighter and frowned.

"No. If I go she goes." Freddie said and Sam sighed.

"I'll come if you let go of my legs." Sam said and Freddie quickly let her go, standing up and then falling back down again.

"Wow. You okay there?" Pete asked as he helped Sam stand Freddie up.

"My mouth feels funny." Freddie replied and Pete stood to the side.

"Come on. Let's just get out of here." Sam said and Pete nodded, the two pulling Freddie to the car and getting him inside before getting in themselves, Amber driving them back to her apartment. The entire drive, Freddie looked out of the window at the lights and Sam sat watching him in case he decided to leap out of the window at them.

"Alright. Let's go and sit on the couch." Pete said as he pulled Freddie into the apartment and Freddie just followed him, letting Pete push him to sit down on the couch, watching as Sam sat down next to him and Amber got him a glass of water.

"Okay. I'm going to call his mother and tell her that he's crashing at the cabin. I'll tell Cassie to cover for him because his mum will most likely call." Pete said as he picked up Freddie's phone and went out into the hallway. Amber then sat down on the armchair as Freddie finished drinking his glass of water and went to put it on the coffee table, completely missing and Sam catching it before it hit the ground.

"It's really hot in here." Freddie suddenly said as he rubbed his eyes and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It's cold in here Freddie." Sam said.

"Sometimes drunk people get all hot because their mind plays tricks on them." Amber said. Freddie then tried to take his short off, but Sam grabbed his hands.

"Leave your shirt on." Sam said.

"But it's hot." Freddie whined, trying to get his hands free. He soon gave up though and then rubbed his eyes again.

"You tired?" Amber asked and Freddie shook his head, rubbing his eyes still.

"Stop rubbing your eyes or you'll make them bruise up." Sam said, pulling his hands away.

"But they're hurting." Freddie said, his eyes drooping slightly.

"That's because you're tired." Sam said and Freddie whined.

"I don't want to go to sleep." He said and Sam sighed, turning to Amber.

"Why do I deal with him?" Sam asked and Amber smiled.

"Because he'd do the same for you." Amber said and Sam sighed, sighing again when Freddie lay down and rested his head on Sam's lap. Sam just leant back on the couch and grabbed one of Freddie's hands, his fingers linking with hers as he closed his eyes and got comfortable. Amber watched as Sam just stared down at him with a small smile, their fingers staying linked together as Freddie fell asleep.

It was late and Cassie and Danny were sitting wide awake on the couch in the cabin, the two sitting at the table with cups of coffee.

"I never found out why Pete turned you into a vampire. He never really explained it." Cassie said suddenly and Danny looked up at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Danny asked.

"Well, you know mine. It's just kind of mysterious that you're the only one that hasn't told why and how they became a vampire." Cassie said and Danny sighed.

"I got bored one day and went on a walk through the woods. I was deep in the woods when this feral animal attacked me from behind. I never really knew what it was." Danny said and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Tell me the truth Danny. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Cassie said and Danny looked down at his coffee. 13 minutes went by and Cassie was about to give up and walk away when Danny spoke up.

"I was running. My dad was a cop and he was quite the abuser. He liked to feel power and he used his cop powers to his best ability. One day he came to my apartment and he was really angry. He didn't like the fact that I wasn't following in his footsteps and wasn't training to be an officer. He shot his gun and almost clipped my shoulder. As soon as he had done that I ran for my life. We were running through the forest when he caught up to me and shot me three times. I was so filled with adrenaline that I kicked him in the face and ran for it. About 3 minutes later I lost my adrenaline and I was hit with dizziness. I fell and was barely alive when Pete found me. He instantly turned me and then we stayed there until I woke up. He explained to me what had happened and I just believed him. I was happy to have an excuse to get away from my dad. I mean, I am 24, but my dad still ran my life. I was glad to be able to get out and not have to worry about him being able to kill me." Danny said and Cassie nodded, seeing the pain that he had in his eyes.

"You know, when people say that their parents were abusive, I've never heard of anyone classifying their dad shooting them in the gut abusive. That's murder Danny." Cassie said and Danny looked up.

"I know. That's why I'm worried about Millie." Danny said and Cassie frowned.

"Why are you concerned for Millie?" Cassie asked.

"Millie's dad was abusive and believed in family honour right?" Danny asked and Cassie nodded.

"What if he was the one that stabbed her" Danny asked and Cassie's eyes widened. What if he had?


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooo so sorry i didn't get something up sooner, but i wanted to even out my stories and with school, things have been a bit hectic. I hope that you guys like this chapter and i promise i will try to get another chapter up in 2 weeks. I have 2 stories so a chapter for this one every second weekend and a chapter for the other every other weekend. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

When Freddie felt himself waking up, his brain was telling him something wasn't right, but it wasn't until he opened his eyes and the light assaulted them, making his head suddenly feel as if someone had pounded it with a jackhammer.

"Morning sunshine." Pete said and Freddie groaned, putting his arm over his eyes.

"Why did you let me near that whiskey bottle?" Freddie asked.

"You're the one that drank the entire bottle." Pete replied.

"Don't talk so loud." Freddie mumbled and Pete rolled his eyes.

"This is the first time he's had a hangover Pete." Amber said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"It's his own fault." Pete muttered and Amber sighed, leaning into his side and wrapping an arm around him, his arm absentmindedly wrapping around her waist.

"Leave him alone." Sam said as she walked out of the bathroom, going over to Freddie's side and gently lifting his head before sitting down and resting it in her lap.

"Make my headache go away." Freddie said to Sam and she sighed.

"Do pain killers work for vampires?" Sam asked and Pete shook his head.

"Not really. They just make us dizzy and it makes it harder to keep control." Pete replied.

"What exactly happens if you lose control?" Sam asked.

"We become blood crazy and start killing random people. I've seen it happen and believe me, it's not pretty." Pete said.

"Have you ever lost control?" Amber asked and Pete put his coffee on the coffee table.

"Not really, but I did see someone lose it. I was 19 and me and a couple of the vampires I was living with were running around in the forest when we ran into some hunters. One of them was bleeding and we just sort of freaked out. I managed to stop myself right before I attacked them, but one of the others didn't. They went insane and in just 10 minutes they had killed all 4 hunters. I had never seen anything more terrifying. It was like she was possessed. We got her back to where we were staying and next thing we knew we were burying her." Pete said.

"She died?" Sam asked, her eyes wide.

"Our leader or boss I guess had to kill her. Once a vampire loses control there's no going back. If there is I don't think it's ever been found." Pete said. There was silence in the room for a few moments before Sam's phone went off and made them jump, Freddie whining softly in his sleep.

"Carly said that Freddie's mum is freaking out because she can't get in touch with Freddie. That woman really is insane." Sam said and Pete and Amber looked at each other, slightly confused and amused at the same time.

Over at the cabin, Cassie was pacing the cabin and Danny was watching her from the couch.

"You know, there's going to be a hole in the ground soon if you don't stop pacing." Danny said and Cassie glared at him.

"What if Millie's dad did stab her?" Cassie asked a moment later.

"Then we go from there. We can't really do anything right now." Danny said.

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"Because it's just a suspicion. It might not be the case at all." Danny replied and Cassie sighed, continuing to pace the room.

"Okay seriously. Stop pacing. You might actually wear the floor away." Danny said.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous about this whole thing." Cassie said, chewing in her thumb nail.

"You don't need to be. Millie can take care of herself. We both know that." Danny said.

"That's what I'm worried about. We all know what Ben did just to protect her and Freddie got a knife in his side. What would Millie do if it turns out her dad was the one that stabbed her? She's stronger then Ben now and probably her father as well. She could kill him and then what? What if she loses it? What if we then have to kill her? She's so innocent and what if she suddenly goes crazy with revenge and tries to kill him?" Cassie asked and Danny quickly stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, knowing she was close to having a panic attack.

"Cassie, you need to calm down now. Freaking out won't help anyone. We'll deal with that if it comes to that, but until that happens, if it even happens, you need to calm down." Danny said.

"I can't. What if she goes on a killing spree and hurts her own brother or Sam or Carly or someone else? What if we have to end up killing her because she goes nuts and then-" Cassie was cut off by Danny's lips slamming to hers. Cassie stood in shock as his lips moved against hers, her lips not kissing back, but her head not moving away.

When Danny pulled back a few seconds later, he was stunned for a moment before he became very aware of what he had done and he stumbled back, shock on both his and Cassie's faces. They were still standing like that when Millie and Gabe walked into the room and they instantly felt the awkward.

"What happened while we were out?" Millie asked and Cassie snapped out of her shock, realising they were there.

"N-nothing. We were just talking. What were you two doing?" Cassie asked, glancing at Danny who still looked shocked

"We just went out to get coffees. Danny, are you alright?" Millie asked, noticing his expression. Danny suddenly then went bright red before he quickly walked past Millie and Gabe and ran out of the house.

"Should we go after him?" Gabe asked.

"Just give him some space for a little while." Cassie replied with a frown and Gabe and Millie shrugged before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Cassie just stared at the door, her mind running through what happened just moments ago.

2 hours later, Millie was sitting in a café waiting for Ben to arrive for brunch. Ben had said that he was bringing a surprise and Millie was nervous and excited as to who or what he was bringing.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Millie was beginning to worry about where her older brother was. As she waited, she started drumming her fingers on the table, listening out as far as her hearing would let her for her brother's arrival.

When Ben finally arrived at the café, Millie had been there for almost 45 minutes and she was annoyed. However, her anger almost completely dissolved when Ben walked in with a woman and a small child.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here Millie. I had to go to the train station to pick up these two and the train was running late." Ben said and Millie smiled.

"It's fine. Just glad you didn't ditch. So who have you brought with you?" Millie asked.

"Right. Well, this is my wife Emma and our daughter Katie, your niece." Ben said.

"Wait. When did you get married and have a kid?" Millie asked, shock on her face.

"Well, we got married last year and Katie was born about 6 months ago. I know it's a bit of a shock." Ben said and Millie shook her head.

"No. It's cool. Just a little confused as to why you didn't say something sooner. Anyway, it's nice to meet you." Millie said, giving Emma a quick hug.

"You too. Ben's told me a lot about you. It's so exciting to finally meet you." Emma said and Millie smiled, all of them sitting down around the table, Katie sitting in Ben's lap.

"So have you decided what you're going to do for school in a couple of weeks?" Emma asked after a little while and Millie nodded.

"My friend Freddie enrolled me at his high school Ridgeway. He said that it's really good except for 2 teachers, but I'm kind of excited to not be at a boarding school for once." Millie said and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to go back to boarding school?" She asked.

"Well, not really. I mean, I know I have only known Freddie, Sam, Cassie and the others for a little while, but they saved my life and they are really good people." Millie said.

"Well, I haven't heard much about them so why don't you tell me what they're like." Emma asked.

"Well, Cassie is Freddie's aunt and she is really sweet, but she can be tough when she needs to be which is awesome. Danny, he is the immature one of the adults, but he is also really fun and quite attractive. Pete is kind of like the dad of everyone and also the leader. He keeps us all in order and stops us from being stupid which is a difficult task with Danny. There's also Gabe, the newest addition to our weird group and also a good friend from boarding school. He came down here to find me and he decided to stay down here. And then there's Freddie. He's a little bit older than me and he is the kindest person I've ever met. He puts everyone else first and rarely gives himself any thought. A couple weeks ago he saved my life and about a week ago he saved my friend Gabe's. He is just all kinds of amazing." Millie said.

"Do I sense a crush?" Emma asked.

"No. He is nice, but he's more of the brother type for me. And even if I did he's made it very clear he isn't into me like that. He's actually in love with this girl Sam who coincidently is one of his best friends. They do a web show called ICarly and they are amazing people. Just don't get on Sam's bad side because she is all kinds of tough." Millie said.

"Hang on. You're friends with the ICarly kids? That is amazing. I love that show. I watch it every week." Emma said.

"It is freaking awesome. Just don't be a crazy fan because they really don't like them. Apparently Freddie got pulled into a massive crowd of girls at Webcon last year and then they also have this super fan called Mandy who sort of stalked them." Millie said.

"I remember her. She was pretty weird." Emma said and Ben and Millie smiled.

"Okay. Am I allowed to hold my niece now?" Millie asked, bouncing in her seat and Ben and Emma chuckled.

"Sure. Just don't jump around so much while you're holding her." Ben said and Millie rolled her eyes as Ben handed Katie to her.

"Hello Katie. I'm your auntie Millie." Millie said and Katie gave her a smile, grabbing her finger and then leaning into Millie.

"Awe. She likes you." Emma said.

"Well duh. I'm awesome." Millie said and Ben rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"So you said that Freddie is in love with Sam. Are they dating?" Emma asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. No one is. Carly says that they pretty much are a couple, they just don't make out. No one even knows why they even broke up the first time anyway." Millie said.

"Have you asked Sam or Freddie?" Ben asked.

"I asked Sam and she said it was none of my business and when I asked Freddie he just said that it was a mutual and that the rest was none of anyone's business." Millie replied.

"So it was mutual. They never actually clarified that." Emma said.

"You do realise that you're obsessed with them right?" Ben asked and Emma shrugged.

"At least I haven't looked up their addresses and stalk them." Emma said.

"She has a point." Millie said before she turned her attention back to Katie.

"Okay. Where the heck is Danny? He hasn't been here all day." Gabe said to Pete, Cassie, Freddie, Sam and Amber later that night, Sam and Freddie on the couch, Freddie with a headache and his head on Sam's shoulder, Pete sitting on the armchair and Amber sitting on his leg, his arms around her, Cassie sitting on the couch next to Sam and Gabe standing up in the middle of the living room.

"He's probably hiding out somewhere in the forest." Freddie mumbled tiredly and Sam wrapped her arms around him.

"But where?" Gabe asked and Cassie stood up.

"I'll go looking for him. I need to talk to him about something anyway." Cassie said and the others nodded as she walked out of the cabin.

"I wonder what happened between them." Amber said.

"I don't know, but when Millie and I walked in this morning they were acting all weird before Danny went bright red and walked out. Cassie just told us to leave him be." Gabe said.

"Do you think that maybe they kissed?" Sam asked.

"Probably. You can see they have feelings for each other, even if they can't see it." Freddie said and Pete, Gabe and Amber looked at each other.

"We've acknowledged our feelings thank you very much." Freddie said, having noticed the looks.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Pete asked.

"That's none of your business." Sam replied and Freddie sighed, grabbing one of her hands and linking fingers with it, Pete, Amber and Gabe silently watching them.

20 minutes later deep in the forest, Cassie had just reached the lake that was hidden from anyone who didn't know where it was and she could see Danny sitting in the shallow waters. Silently walking over, Cassie sat down next to him, not minding that she was sitting in the water.

"So this is where you've been hiding out all day." Cassie said and Danny nodded.

"You came to talk about the kiss didn't you?" Danny asked and Cassie shook her head.

"No. I mean, I am confused as to why you did it, but that's not why I came out here. I was just wondering where you were." Cassie replied and Danny looked down at the clear water.

"If you're embarrassed about kissing me, don't be. You did stop my panic attack." Cassie said and Danny showed a small smile.

"Glad to be of some service." Danny said and Cassie sighed. She then looked out at her surroundings and then made a small humming sound, making Danny look up at her.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It's so peaceful out here. I can't believe you ever even found it." Cassie said.

"I used to come out here when I was little with my sister. We were hiding from our dad one day when we stumbled into the water and so we memorised the way and came here almost every weekend. When she said she was moving away, I ran away from her and came here. It felt like she was betraying me and leaving me to deal with our father alone. And she was, but for a different reason than I thought. She came back as much as she could and we would always come out here, even if I wouldn't talk to her. When she stopped coming I was 17. The last time I heard from her was almost 18 months ago." Danny said and Cassie looked down.

"If there's one thing I know it's that no matter what happened, you should try and get in touch with her because you don't know how much time you have left to say that you love them." Cassie said.

"Cass, I'm sorry." Danny said, grabbing her hand and Cassie smiled, squeezing it.

"It's fine. I admit, it does still hurt that he's gone, but I'm not grieving anymore. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I still have Freddie and Marisa, as crazy as she is. They're my family and they're still here. Why spend forever grieving when I have so many great people still with me?" Cassie said.

"Doesn't it hurt to look at Freddie? You said he looks a lot like your brother." Danny said.

"At first it did. When we would watch him in the shadows it hurt to see him, but I think that's also because I couldn't comfort him from what he saw." Cassie said and Danny nodded.

"Do you think he's roaming out there somewhere? Lost in the world and trying to find his way out?" Danny asked and Cassie shrugged.

"Maybe, but I know that he's not really gone. I see him in Freddie every time I look at him. The sparkle in his eyes when he's happy, his smile, the way he laughs, even the way he talks. I know that my brother is in him and I'm hoping that it always stays that way." Cassie said.

"I never realised how good of a talker Freddie was. He gives some great advice." Danny said and Cassie smiled.

"He has an old soul. His parents knew before he could even talk. You can see it in his eyes. People don't tend to notice though because they don't notice him." Cassie said. She and Danny then sat in silence for a few minutes before Cassie absentmindedly rested her head on Danny's shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in deep.

While her eyes were closed, Cassie felt Danny move, but she didn't open her eyes. When his hand softly rested on her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, keeping hold of his hand as he leant in and softly kissed her. Cassie soon melted into it and pushed her lips more on his, moving her free hand to the back of his neck.

As their lips moved slowly together, their eyes fluttered closed and after a couple of minutes, Danny gently pushed Cassie down so that her back was in the water and he was leaning over her, their lips still moving together.

Stopping for a moment to look the other in the eye and get their breaths back, they both knew they were in deep. Leaning back down to kiss her, Danny grabbed her hand again and linked fingers, resting their hands in the water next to Cassie's head, showing the beginning of something amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been ages but i had to finish school for the term and i now have 2 weeks to do the best i can. My birthday is in 9 days so i might not get any more chapters up these next 2 weeks but i will try my best and i swear the story gets better from here on out. So without further ado, enjoy.**

It had been an hour since Cassie and Danny had gotten frisky in the lake and they were currently walking back to the cabin, both feeling giddy and euphoric.

"I wonder what the others say if they find out about… you know." Cassie said as they walked and Danny smiled.

"Who knows. There's a lot of things that could happen." Danny said.

"What exactly do you think they'd do?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe they will scream, pass out, have a heart attack or be totally fine with it and not even care." Danny replied and Cassie grinned.

"Do you want to tell them?" Cassie asked after a moment of silence and Danny stopped, the two turning to face each other.

"Do you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe it would be fun to sneak around. I mean, nobody knowing what we were up to and having fun without others bothering us." Cassie said and Danny nodded, staring into her eyes. After a minute, Cassie begun to get a little worried and was about to ask what was wrong when he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, their hips slamming together as he passionately kissed her. Cassie just smiled against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling a rush when Danny pushed her backwards into a tree, their bodies pressed right against the others.

As Cassie was twisting her fingers through his hair, a rain drop fell on her forehead and they pulled away and looked up as rain started falling, quickly becoming heavy and falling through the tree tops and falling down onto the secret couple.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Cassie said, grabbing his hand and then pulling him with her, the two sprinting all the way back to the cabin and laughing hard as they walked in, both completely soaked.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Millie asked, handing them both towels to dry off.

"Well, it took ages to find him and then we just talked for a while and then it started raining." Cassie said as Danny shook out his hair, the water flicking Cassie, Millie and Gabe who were standing around him.

"Shake away from us." Gabe said and Danny smirked.

"Where's Sam and Freddie?" Cassie asked a moment later, Amber handing her and Danny cups of coffee.

"Pete took them home and then went to get dinner. Freddie still has a headache." Amber replied and Cassie nodded, sipping the coffee before putting it down on the table and then drying her hair with the towel.

"Alright. I'm going to go and get changed before I get a cold or something. Wait. Can vampires get colds?" Cassie asked and the others shrugged.

"Ask Pete when he gets back. He's like the vampire encyclopaedia." Danny said.

"True. Where is he anyway? I'm starving." Gabe said.

"When are you not?" Millie asked and he stuck his tongue out at her.

15 minutes later in Bushwell Plaza, Freddie was laying on the couch with the TV softly playing trying to sleep off his hangover. His head wasn't pounding as much as it had been earlier, but it still hurt and he wished he could just take some pain killers to relieve the pain.

Freddie was just beginning to fall asleep when he was disturbed by a knock on the front door and he groaned, getting up and going over to the door, the light in the hallway hurting his head even more. When he finally got his bearings, he noticed a woman who looked mid-twenties in a black pant suit, a big black bag on her shoulder and her long black hair up in a ponytail.

"Hello. Are you Freddie Benson?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said, frowning slightly.

"My name is Jessica Lawrence. I was your father's lawyer. May I please come in? I have some things to discuss with you. Unless this is a bad time." Jessica said and Freddie shook his head.

"No. Come in." Freddie said as he stepped aside, flicking the lights on as Jessica walked inside and he closed the front door, the two walking over to the kitchen table.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Freddie asked.

"No thank you." Jessica replied with a smile and the two then sat down, Freddie feeling slightly uncomfortable as she pulled a file and some other papers out of her bag.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Freddie asked and Jessica handed him the file.

"Your father's will. He finalised it right before he died and you were the first name on his list to talk to." Jessica said.

"My father died 6 months ago. Why is his will only being handed over now?" Freddie asked.

"It had to go through judges and be read over before we could hand it over." Jessica replied and Freddie nodded before staring down at the file.

"If this is too hard right now I can come back later." Jessica said and Freddie shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm just… why am I the first person on his list of people to talk to?" Freddie asked.

"If you read his will you'll find out." Jessica said and Freddie sighed before opening the file, his eyes widening when he read over what it said.

_"'__I, Leonard Karl Benson, leave everything I own to my son Fredward Karl Benson.'_ This has to be some sort of joke right?" Freddie asked Jessica and she shook her head.

"He told me that he wants to leave everything he owns to you. I asked him if he was sure before he came down to visit and he said yes and that I was to finalise it before he left for Seattle. When I heard about the accident I got straight onto sorting out his will and getting everything in order." Jessica said as she pulled a yellow envelope out of her bag and set it on the table between her and Freddie.

"It has the keys to his apartment and a car that he was planning to give to you for your 18th birthday. His wallet and phone are already with you aren't they?" Jessica asked and Freddie nodded.

"I got them from the coroners. But I don't get why he left everything to me. Isn't there someone else he wanted to give his stuff to?" Freddie asked.

"I asked him that hundreds of times and he kept saying he wanted to leave everything to you. He was very persistent about that. It was a little strange, but I just thought that it was because he hadn't seen you in a while and he wanted to make sure that you got everything that you needed and I guess wanted." Jessica said and Freddie stared down at the file.

"I'll leave this stuff with you, but you do have to sign for it. You can decide what you do with it." Jessica said and Freddie nodded, taking the pen and paper she had slid across the table and signing it before the two walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry about your loss. Losing someone can be hard, especially under the circumstances your father died in. But it will get easier." Jessica said and Freddie gave her a weak smile.

"But when does it stop hurting?" Freddie asked and Jessica shrugged.

"I don't think it ever does." She said before she gave him a small, warm smile and then left, Freddie waiting a few moments before closing and locking the door, going back over to the table and staring down at the file and envelope before falling into the chair and holding back the tears that threatened to explode.

The next morning, Millie was sitting in her brothers hotel room with baby Katie sitting in her lap. She had gone to ask Ben if he wanted to get breakfast together to find that he had gone out to do some stuff and Emma and Katie had stayed behind so instead of leaving, Millie just stayed and watched Katie while Emma had a shower.

"Thank you so much for watching her. I really needed that shower. I didn't sleep the best last night." Emma said and Millie smiled.

"It's cool. I'm getting to know my niece. I am going to be your favourite aunty okay?" Millie said to the baby and Emma laughed a little before she sighed.

"Millie, I just have to ask this but are you upset that Ben has a whole new family that you only just found out about?" Emma asked and Millie looked down at Katie.

"I'm not angry. I'm truly happy for him, for you and little Katie. But I do wish that he had of come and told me a lot sooner like when it was actually happening." Millie said and Emma nodded, going and sitting on the couch next to Millie.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been when he ran away. It must have been awful." Emma said and Millie nodded, putting Katie in the play pen and sitting back down.

"It was. He used to protect me from our father. When he ran, for a long time I was angry at him. I told people it was because he left us when he should have stayed, but really I was angry because he didn't take me with him. I mean, I was little but I knew what was going on. I spent a long time blaming him for a lot of what I went through." Millie said.

"Did you tell him that when he came down here to see you?" Emma asked and Millie shook her head.

"I don't think I ever will tell him, mainly because I don't blame him now. I think it just bothers me that he had already started a new life and I was still waiting for him to return to come and get me." Millie said.

"Millie, he's always going to be your big brother and he really regrets not having you at the wedding and being there when Katie was born. He just thought that by shutting you out it would keep you safe." Emma said.

"To me, he's more than a brother. He's the father I never really had. He was the one that made sure I was dressed and bathed and put to bed at night. He was the one that made sure I had eaten and had something to drink. He was my hero and my saviour and he just left me behind to fend for myself. That's why I was so angry. Hero's aren't supposed to leave you in bad places like that. It took me a while to realise that he was doing what he thought was best." Millie said, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"Maybe you should tell him this. It might help to get it off your chest and talk to him about it." Emma said and Millie shook her head, wiping the tear off of her face.

"No. I don't want him to know that. It'll make him more cocky then he already is." Millie joked and Emma smiled before grabbing Millie's hand and squeezing.

"One day, even if you don't want to, you should just sit down with Ben and discuss everything the two of you went through with your dad. I know that it will be hard and that you probably won't want to do it, but it's something that you two both need to do. No one else can understand better what the two of you went through other than each other. Make him listen while you tell him everything you felt and the anger you had and still have about things and let him help you move past all of this. Just don't wait too long to tell him the truth on how you felt when he was gone." Emma said and Millie gave her a strange look.

"Are you some type of counsellor or something?" Millie asked and Emma chuckled.

"Why don't I call Ben and the two of you can go spend the morning talking about something and getting to know each other even more. I think it might help once you get to know him a little bit more." Emma said and Millie nodded before taking Emma slightly by surprise and hugging her.

"You're a great person for my brother. He really needs you in his life." Millie said quietly and Emma squeezed her a little before the two pulled away and smiled at each other.

Later that night, Gabe, Freddie, Danny and Pete were walking down the street preparing for a hunt and Gabe, Danny and Pete were noticing that Freddie's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"You alright?" Gabe asked as they walked behind the two adults and Freddie sighed.

"Just tired. Had a bit of a long night last night." Freddie replied.

"Doing what? I thought you were sleeping off a hangover." Gabe said.

"I was, but some stuff just came up and I-." Freddie's words were cut off by a muffled scream that came from the alley a short distance in front of them and, after all looking at each other, the 4 vampires walked over to the alleyway and almost instantly the smell of blood filled their nostrils.

"What's happening down here?" Pete called out and a man with messy blond hair, green eyes and a knife in his hand turned his head to look at them, his hand covering a young girls mouth who was pinned against the wall by the man.

"Nothing. We're just having a little fun aren't we?" The man asked the girl in a rough voice and the girls sobs were muffled by the man's hand. Danny then turned his head to look at Freddie to see a strange look on his face, his fists clenched and his eyes red.

"Why don't you kids run along and pretend that we never had this little chat?" The man asked, but before Pete could reply, Freddie suddenly sprinted at the man and grabbed the back of his shirt, ripping him from the girl and throwing him against the opposite wall.

"Kid, run as fast as you can away from here and don't look back." Pete said to the girl and she nodded before she quickly ran out of the alleyway, her scared sobs following her.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Gabe asked and Pete turned to see Freddie holding the man around the neck and pinning him against the wall.

"Freddie, let him go. You'll kill him." Danny said, but Freddie didn't let go. Instead, he just leant down and bit into the man's neck, the horrified green eyed blonde desperately trying with all of his might to push him off. After a good 3 minutes, green eyes was basically unconscious, but Freddie wasn't loosening his grip and Pete, Danny and Gabe were scared of the teens sudden attack.

"Freddie, let him go. You'll kill him." Gabe said, but as he went to touch his arm, Freddie dropped green eyes and spun around, taking Gabe by surprise and grabbing his shirt before throwing him back into the dumpster, a feral snarl coming from his mouth.

"Snap out of it." Danny yelled as he and tried to grab Freddie only to get punched in the face and then shoved into Pete, Freddie growling before turning back to green eyes, picking him up by his neck, his blood getting all over his hands and down his arms. Just as he was about to bite back into his neck, Pete and Danny grabbed his arms and pulled him away from him, green eyes sliding down the wall and leaving a blood trail in his wake.

"Let me go." Freddie screamed as he tried to break free of the hold on him, Gabe coming up and standing in front of him with a worried look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gabe asked and Freddie growled, trying to lunge at him only to be held back. Gabe then looked to Danny and Pete before he sighed.

"Sorry about this Freddie." Gabe said before he raised his fist and punched Freddie hard in the face, making him freeze in shock. A moment later, Freddie turned back to look at him with a shocked look on his face as his eyes faded back to brown.

"Freddie? You back yet?" Gabe asked, but before Freddie could answer, his knees suddenly gave out under him and he collapsed, his arms falling out of Danny's and Pete's grips as he fell onto the floor face first. Quickly kneeling down, Pete rolled him onto his back to find Freddie's eyes closed and his head all limp, blood running down the side of his face from the corner of it.

"Check the guy. We need to get him to hospital." Danny said to Gabe who nodded and pulled out his phone as he went and checked green eyes pulse.

"Freddie, can you hear me?" Pete asked as he rolled him onto his side in case he choked on the blood in his mouth. There was no answer from Freddie for a good 2 minutes before his eyes began to flutter, both slowly opening to reveal big chocolate brown eyes.

"W-what happened?" Freddie asked as he sat up, using his shoulder to wipe what he thought was drool. However, as he was wiping his face, he looked down at his hands and his eyes widened when he saw the blood. Looking up at Pete and noticing that he was looking behind Freddie, he turned his head and gasped when he saw green eyes.

"Di-did I do that?" Freddie asked and when Danny nodded with a sympathetic look, a horrified look filled Freddie's face as he stared down at his hands.

"Freddie, he's going to be fine." Gabe said as Freddie shakily got his feet and walked slowly backwards out of the alley staring at his hands.

"I'm a monster." Freddie whispered before he suddenly spun around and sprinted away, Gabe about to go after him only to be stopped by Pete.

"Let him go. I think I know where he's going." He said and Gabe sighed.

15 minutes later, Sam was eating her last fatcake before bed when a frantic came from the door and, knowing by the knocks that it was urgent, went over to the door to find Freddie with tears in his eyes and a horrified look on his face.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Sam asked as she pulled him inside, trying not to look at the blood on his arm and hands.

"I almost killed someone." He said and Sam sat him down on the couch before going and getting a cloth.

"Tell me what happened." Sam said.

"I can't remember. I blacked out all of a sudden after I heard this like muffled scream and when I woke up I was covered in blood and there was a guy behind me almost dead and Danny said that it was me." Freddie sobbed as the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"What if it wasn't actually you and he just said it was?" Sam said.

"It was me because Gabe and Pete were there and I was the only one covered in blood. I almost killed someone. I'm a monster." Freddie said.

"Hey. You are NOT a monster. You made a mistake. I'm sure Pete and Danny have done the same thing, probably have even killed someone by accident." Sam said.

"But they haven't. I'm the only one and I can't even remember it happening. I'm a monster and, and a horrible person." Freddie said and Sam shook her head.

"You are an amazing person and this one thing isn't going to change that." Sam said.

"But it's every time. Oh my god. What if I hurt you or Carly or my mum? I'm a monster." Freddie sobbed, but before he could get up or really even move, Sam pushed him down onto the couch and pinned him down, his sobs wracking his entire body as Sam leant over him.

"You listen to me and you listen carefully. You are not a monster. It wasn't an accident and you didn't even know what you were doing. You are the most amazing person I know and you will never, ever become a monster in my eyes. I love you so much and I will always make sure that you see yourself as the amazing person you are and not the monster you think you are." Sam said.

"But what if I kill someone? If I black out again then how can I stop it from happening?" Freddie asked through his sobs and Sam let go of his arms, putting her hands on his cheeks and staring into his eyes.

"Try and get control of your mind and block out everything around you until you come back to normal. No matter what happens though, I am always going to love you." Sam said before she leant down and softly kissed him, Freddie kissing back after a moment, his tears getting mixed into the kiss. A moment later, Sam's hands moved up to twist into his hair and his moved to sit on her hips, pulling her closer to him and more into him.

After a few minutes, the two pulled apart, but after staring into each other's eyes for a moment they both leant back into each other, their lip moving in sync as Freddie sat up and then stood up, Sam's arms and legs wrapping around him as they made their way upstairs.

The early morning sun shone in through the window and over the young couple laying in the bed, the sheet tangled up in their legs and around their bodies.

Flinching as the sun hit his eyes, Freddie slowly woke up, his arm around Sam tightening slightly, pulling her even closer to him. Opening his eyes, Freddie sighed softly as the memory of the previous night filled his mind, softly kissing Sam's shoulder before sighing again and then going to get up only to have a stabbing pain suddenly hit a little bit higher than the middle of his back. Pulling on his jeans from last night and ignoring the pain, Freddie walked across the hall to the bathroom and checked his back out in the mirror. Instead of the clear tan skin that his back usually was however, a swirl from a triskelion **(If you don't know what that is, look it up)** was there as if it had been tattooed on.

Having a sudden moment of panic, Freddie tried to remember what he had done before he had fallen asleep, but only one thing came to mind and Sam was there the entire time. Taking a deep breath before a panic attack started, Freddie sat down on the edge of the bath and closed his eyes.

"Okay. Just cover it up and try and remember before I say anything. That works." Freddie whispered to himself after a minute of thinking. Nodding to himself, Freddie stood up and splashed his face with cold water before going back across the hall to Sam's room and picking up a shirt that he had left there a few days earlier when he had fallen asleep while watching movies. He then picked up his phone to see a few messages from Cassie, Millie and Gabe asking where he was and if he was okay.

Knowing he would need to go see them before going home to get changed and figure out why he had the tattoo, he crawled up the bed and laid behind Sam over the sheets, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her neck, making her stir.

"What are you doing?" Sam mumbled a moment later and Freddie kissed her bare shoulder.

"Cassie is looking for me." Freddie said and Sam nodded, linking fingers with the arm around her.

"When do you have to go?" She asked and Freddie sighed.

"Pretty much now. She'll send a search party otherwise." Freddie said and Sam nodded before turning around in his arms and then resting her palm on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked and Freddie shrugged.

"Happy, confused, worried. I'll be alright though. I'll send you a text when I get to the cabin and then I'll be going home to prepare myself for next week. What are your plans for today?" Freddie asked and Sam sighed, wrapping her arm around his neck and resting her forehead against his.

"Eating, TV and going to Carly's. I might even drop by at your apartment to see if your brain has fried." Sam said and Freddie smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly, running his fingers through her hair before pulling away and leaning over.

"I'll see you later." He said before he got off the bed and walked over to the door, looking back at her and smiling before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

That night, Freddie was sitting at his desk in his bedroom on his laptop while rubbing his back where the tattoo had suddenly appeared was, using the internet to try and figure out why it was there.

When there was a knock on the door, Freddie closed his laptop and stopped rubbing his back just as Sam walked in.

"Hey. I see your brain didn't explode then." Sam said as she closed the door behind her and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I was just looking around on the internet about nothing." Freddie replied and Sam nodded as she sat on the bed, frowning when she saw the papers on the bedside table and the yellow envelope.

"What's this?" Sam asked and Freddie quickly got up and grabbed them before she could.

"It's just some stuff to do with my dad. I'm not really ready to share it quite yet." Freddie said as he put it in his desk drawer and Sam nodded.

"That's okay. How have you held up today?" Sam asked and Freddie shrugged, going and sitting next to her against the headboard.

"Well, Cassie was glad to see that I was alive and so was Millie and Gabe. I asked Pete if he knew how the guy was going and Pete said that he was doing alright, but was under surveillance which I guess isn't too bad. It was Gabe that seemed to be the most worried and I found out that it was because he punched me in the face to snap me out of whatever trance I was in. It's weird that I don't have a bruise or something." Freddie said.

"I thought vampires just healed fast." Sam said.

"Well, yeah, but we still bruise, just only for like a day or maybe 2." Freddie said and Sam gave a small smile before she grabbed his hand in hers and fell silent.

"I know this might be stupid, but where exactly are we?" Sam asked and Freddie shrugged.

"What do you want us to be? I know what I want, but what do you want?" Freddie asked. Sam then stared at him for a moment before she lifted one of her hands and grabbed his chin, turning his head to face her before she leant in and kissed him softly.

"You do realise we have to tell Carly right?" Freddie said when she pulled away and Sam nodded.

"But that can wait until tomorrow. I just want to spend tonight laying here and talking about everything and nothing until we fall asleep or get bored and put a movie on." Sam said and Freddie smiled.

"Can do Princess Puckett."

At 3am, Sam and Freddie were both fast asleep facing each other over the covers and they both seemed peaceful and calm. However, in Freddie's mind, the nightmare playing in his head was anything but pleasant.

_The girl stood cleaning one of the exhibits in a museum that were closed that day. Everything seemed perfectly fine, but in the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow enter the room and turning around to see who it was, she was surprised to see that the room was empty other than her. Putting it down to her imagination, the girl went back to cleaning, her head snapping back up a moment later when she felt piercing eyes on the back of her skull._

_"__Who's there?" She called out, slowly looking at every corner of the room. when she couldn't see anyone, an uneasy feeling heavily settled in her, but putting it down to superstition, she just turned around and went back to cleaning. And that's when the black figure leapt out from behind the door and leapt on her, a loud scream filling the air before it all went black_

Shooting into a sudden sitting position, a heavily breathing Freddie looked around the room to see that he was in his bedroom and Sam was sitting up next to him, a tired but worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Th-there was this girl and she was in a museum somewhere cleaning and this thing leapt out at her. It was blurry, but it looked like a person." Freddie said and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Freddie, it was just a dream okay? No one is going to hurt any girl, especially in a museum where there are hundreds of security cameras." Sam said.

"It seemed so real though." He said and Sam wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and smiling when he turned his head to look at her.

"Come on. Let's get back to sleep baby. It was just a dream." Sam said and Freddie nodded before the two laid back down facing each other with their arms around the other and closed their eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

If only it was just a dream.


End file.
